El Retorno de la Oscuridad
by Dark hunter XD
Summary: después de muchos años regresa un ser que cambiara todo lo que conocemos, para guiarnos en un mundo que compartimos pero se rige bajo la noche, un ser con un pasado oscuro, un presente diferente y un futuro que podría cambiarlo todo - este es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste xD
1. El Encuentro parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: El encuentro. Parte 1**

 _En un bosque frondoso, lleno de vida, reposaba tranquila la noche, la Luna se encontraba en su punto más alto y en lo profundo del bosque, por un camino de tierra que los guiaba se podían ver a seis Ponys caminando tranquilamente mientras hablaban._

Fluttershy: Quiero agradecerles chicas, por acompañarme a visitar a Zecora.

Twilight: _– con una sonrisa le respondió –_ No te preocupes, yo también tenía ganas de visitarla, hace tiempo que no la vemos.

Pinkie pie: Si, fue divertido.

Rainbow dash: Además no podíamos dejarte cruzar el bosque tú sola.

Applejack: Ya es un poco tarde y tenemos que regresar.

Rarity: Si, tengo unos pedidos que terminar.

Twilight: Por cierto, ¿por qué tenías que ir con Zecora?

Fluttershy: Quería que me digiera algunas recetas de plantas medicinales para los animalitos heridos que encuentro, recientemente ha habido más accidentes de lo normal, muchos parecen ser atacados por otras criaturas.

Twilight: Eso es raro, parece que hay más actividad en el bosque que lo normal.

Rainbow dash: ¿Piensas que hay una criatura en el bosque?

Rarity: No… creo… que… sea una querida. _– empezó a temblar poco a poco –_

Applejack: ¿Porque lo dices?

Rarity: Porque… estoy viendo tres.

– _Las chicas observan a Rarity y posan su mirada en la misma dirección, observaron con temor a 3_ Mantícoras _que salían de los arbustos, eran de pelaje naranja con melena roja y las rodeaban –_ ¡GRAW! (gruñido) _– eran más grandes de lo normal, en especial una que superaba a las otros dos y tenía varios mechones de la melena de un color blanco –_

Todas: _– asustadas –_ ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Applejack: ¿Qué hacemos Twilight?

Twilight: Bu… bue… bueno… eeehh Fluttershy, ¿puedes calmarlos?

Fluttershy: No _… – Temblando de miedo –_ no, no puedo.

Twilight: _está bien…_ entonces plan B.

Rainbow dash: ¿Y cuál es el plan B?

Twilight: ¡CORRER!

– _Twilight crea un estallido de luz que ciega momentáneamente a las Mantícoras, todas salen corriendo, pero no les dio tiempo suficiente, fueron rodeadas nuevamente, Rainbow intenta golpear a una_ Mantícora _, pero un zarpazo la golpea y es lanzada contra un árbol que al chocar le lastima el ala derecha_ _–_

Rainbow: Aaahhh ¡Mi ala!

Fluttershy: ¡Rainbow!

Pinkie: Oye, eso no es divertido.

Applejack: Pinkie, no creo que ellos quieran jugar.

Twilight: Chicas cuidado.

– _Twilight crea un escudo que cubre a las chicas de un zarpazo, pero el escudo se rompe en fragmentos y Twilight es lanzada hacia atrás, se levanta inmediatamente y se reúne con las demás mientras lanza rayos de luz contra las Mantícoras para hacerlas retroceder. Cuando llega con las demás, un gran árbol les bloquea el escape, Twilight crea otra barrera concentrándose y haciendo que su cuerno brille más intenso para hacerlo más resistente, mientras las Mantícoras intentaban romper el escudo a zarpazos_ _–_

Twilight: Son muy fuertes, se me acabará la magia antes de que se cansen.

– _Las chicas son rodeadas sin escape en el árbol y las Mantícoras rodean la barrera buscando una entrada dando zarpazos en diferentes lugares_ _–_

Applejack: Twilight, ¿no nos puedes teletransportar lejos de aquí?

Twilight: No tengo tanta magia para hacer las dos cosas… Rarity, ¿puedes hacer algo?

Rarity: No puedo querida, no conozco nada de esas cosas, además me dañaría la crin.

Rainbow: Te dañaran más que eso si no salimos de aquí rápido.

Twilight: Cálmate Rainbow … Fluttershy, ¿Cómo está?

Fluttershy: Bien, pero no podrá volar pronto.

Pinkie: ¿Twilight?

Twilight: Si Pinkie.

Pinkie: ¿Quién es él? _– Apunta hacia arriba –_ parece que nos vigila.

– _Todas siguen con la mirada a donde Pinkie apuntaba y arriba de ellas, en una rama un Pony encapuchado, cubierto con una túnica que lo tapaba completamente, el Pony las observaba fijamente con unos ojos color rojo escarlata; unos segundos después baja de la rama y cae sobre el escudo, lo toca un par de veces y habla con una voz tranquila, algo grave, demostrando ser un corcel –_

¿?: ¿Puedo pasar?

– _Todas se miran un momento al percatarse que dudaban sobre el encapuchado; volvió a tocar el escudo –_

¿?: ¿Puedo pasar? por favor o acaso, ¿me quieren dejar con ellos? _– Apunta a las Mantícoras que no han notado su presencia –_ no ceo que les caiga bien.

– _Twilight mira a las demás y todas asienten, en eso Twilight hace un pequeño círculo y deja pasar al Pony, ya estando adentro se podía notar que era un poco más grande de lo normal –_

¿?: Gracias _– hace una reverencia agachando la cabeza –_ bueno y, ¿porque 6 chicas como ustedes están en este predicamento?

Rainbow: ¿Qué quieres decir?, tú también estas aquí _– lo mira directamente antes de lanzarle un bufido –_

Applejack: Cálmate Rainbow… Mira solo íbamos de regreso a casa cuando nos atacaron.

¿?: Bueno si ese es el caso yo me encargaré del resto, manténganse aquí.

Twilight: ¿Qué?, ¿Te vas a enfrentar tu solo contra ellos?

¿?: Si... claro, que si tienes otra idea sería un gusto escucharla princesa, pero con tu falta de magia, también tu amiga, que sería un gusto conocer en otro momento, no tiene habilidades de combate, sin ofender señorita y la otra con un ala lastimada, tampoco pueden huir volando… ¿tienes otra idea?

Rainbow: Y tú crees que ¿puedes enfrentarte a ellos sin ayuda?

¿?: Claro que no… pero no dejaré que dañen a ninguna de ustedes _– se acerca al borde del escudo –_ princesa, ¿tiene suficiente magia para quitar éste y crear uno para ustedes?

Twilight: Si, pero no resistirá mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos.

¿?: Con eso será suficiente.

– _Twilight se concentra, crea un segundo escudo y rompe el primero, El encapuchado es rodeado rápidamente y atacado, le intentan dar un par de zarpazos, pero los esquiva y golpea en la cabeza a la primera_ Mantícora _, con una pequeña vuelta le da un segundo golpe y lo aturde, el Pony esquiva un zarpazo de la segunda Mantícora, pero le pegan con la cola, el Pony rápidamente se aferra a la cola y con un giro lanza a la Mantícora contra la otra –_

Applejack: ¡vaya!, es muy fuerte.

Pinkie: ¡siiiii!, ¡Tú puedes Pony misterioso! _– Lanza un poco de confeti –_

– _La Mantícora más grande se acerca rápidamente y le da un zarpazo, pero lo esquiva, La Mantícora lo intenta aferrar y le da varios desgarres en la capucha y la túnica, uno que otro lograba tocarlo y lastimarlo levemente. El Pony se desliza hacia la derecha y le da una patada giratoria en la cabeza a la Mantícora, que lo deja inconsciente, al Pony no le da tiempo de reaccionar y recibe un zarpazo que lo lanza hacia atrás. Cuando se levanta lentamente se nota que tiene manchas de sangre cubriendo gran parte de la túnica, las Mantícoras se acercan para dar un segundo golpe, pero el Pony lo esquiva, la primera Mantícora intenta darle un golpe con el aguijón, pero el Pony lo detiene y se aferra a él, rápidamente el Pony jala ferozmente a la Mantícora y cuando estaba más cerca lo lastima con su propio aguijón, la Mantícora hace un quejido antes de ser lanzado a la segunda Mantícora, cuando se levantan las Mantícoras salen corriendo, el Pony se queda parado unos segundos antes de regresar con las chicas, pero antes de llegar a ellas es pinchado por el aguijón de la Mantícora más grande que se había despertado. El Pony es lanzado y cae adolorido al piso, la Mantícora se acerca para morderlo, pero un rayo le pega en la cara sin hacerle efecto, la Mantícora voltea y ve a las chicas. Se acerca a ellas rápidamente, ellas se separan, pero Fluttershy se tropieza, todas se dan cuenta e intentan regresar para ayudarla, pero a las chicas no les dio tiempo. La Mantícora la ataca con el aguijón pero, el Pony encapuchado se pone en medio recibiendo el golpe y se aferra de la cola con fuerza evitando que se mueva –_

¿?: ¿Que no me oíste?, ¡No dejare que dañes a alguna de ellas!

– _El Pony gira rápidamente y azota a la Mantícora contra un árbol, pero antes de que reaccione, el Pony le rompe la cola y la Mantícora ruje de dolor. El Pony la suelta y la Mantícora sale corriendo, después de unos instantes el Pony se acerca a Fluttershy y con una voz calmada y tranquila le pregunta –_

¿?: ¿Estás bien? _– le ofrece su casco para levantarla –_

Fluttershy: s… si… gracias _– toma el casco y se levanta_ –

¿?: Es un placer _– agacha la cabeza unos instantes –_

– _Todas se acercan y abrazan a Fluttershy por unos instantes, después Twilight se acerca al Pony y todas la siguen –_

Twilight: Gracias por salvarnos

¿?: No tiene que agradecer princesa, fue un placer volver a servirle a la realeza y si me disculpan, me tengo que ir chicas. Espero verlas pronto en una mejor situación _– hace una reverencia y camina lentamente hacía el bosque –_ nos vemos.

Twilight: ¿volver a servirle a la realeza? _– coloca su casco en su barbilla –_

Fluttershy: ¿creen que se encuentre bien? _– todas la miran –_

Rainbow: ¿porque te preocupas?, ¿No viste como le patio el trasero a esas Mantícoras? _– haciendo movimientos de lucha en el aire –_

Applejack: ¿Por qué preguntas terroncito?

Pinkie: uh uh uh _– levanta el casco –_ ¿lo dices porque se acaba de desmallar?

Todas: ¡QUE!

– _Todas voltean y lo miran derrumbado en el suelo, se acercan rápidamente al Pony inconsciente y Fluttershy lo revisa rápidamente –_

Fluttershy: Chicas, tenemos un problema, ¡el veneno de las Mantícoras lo está matando!, ¡Necesitamos llevarlo a mi casa para el tratamiento lo más rápido posible!

Twilight: Bien chicas, vámonos.

– _Todas salieron corriendo mientras Twilight levantaba al Pony con magia y las siguía. Al llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, Twilight deja al Pony en la cama de Fluttershy, mientras ella lo atendía y ayudando a pasarle los medicamentos que ella le pedía, después de un rato regreso a la sala con las demás, cuando llega a la sala miro a todas un poco preocupadas cuando las demás la perciben se acercaron un poco para preguntarle –_

Rarity: ¿Y cómo se encuentra querida?

Twilight: No lo sé, Fluttershy lo está atendiendo y no quiere que la interrumpamos.

Rainbow: ¿Pero estará bien dejarlo con Fluttershy?, ósea no sabemos quién es.

Applejack: Si, ¿alguna idea de quien pudiera ser él?

Twilight: Mencionó que "fue un placer volver a servirle a la realeza", supongo que conoce a las princesas _– se acerca a una mesa y con su magia acerca una hoja, una pluma y tinta para empieza a escribir –_ les mandaré una carta a las princesas para avisarles lo que sucedió, seguro ellas sabrán quien es.

Rarity: De seguro es alguien importante, no todos tienen esos modales.

Applejack: ¿Sabes que te dijo débil cierto?

Rarity: Claro que lo sé, pero el modo que lo dijo fue muy encantador.

Rainbow: Ajá, bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con él?

Twilight: Cuando esté listo hablaremos, por ahora tenemos que esperar a que se reponga. Terminé la carta Pinkie, ¿se lo podrías entregar a Spike y decirle que la entregue?

Pinkie: okie dokie loki _– desaparece dejando solo un bulto de polvo y reaparece –_ ups, se me olvido la carta _– agarra la carta y vuelve a desaparecer –_

– _Todas se miran diciendo, "Pinkie haciendo cosas de Pinkie", después de unas horas conversando de diferentes temas se escuchan unos pasos bajando la escalera –_

Rainbow: Por fin bajas, estaba pensando subir por ti.

Applejack: ah… Fluttershy ¿cómo se encuentra?

Fluttershy: …

Twilight: Fluttershy

Fluttershy: …

Rarity: Fluttershy, querida ¿estás bien?

Fluttershy: eh… si…. lo siento, es que me asusté un poco al verlo.

Twilight: Fluttershy, ¿y cómo se encuentra?

Fluttershy: bien, solo necesita descansar, despertará en un par de horas… eso creo

Twilight: bien, tal vez para entonces las princesas ya están aquí

Fluttershy: ¡¿qué, llamaste a las princesas?!

Rarity: Si querida, creemos que él conoce a las princesas por la forma que actuó

Fluttershy: Oh, ya veo

Applejack: ¿te pasa algo terroncito?

Fluttershy: eh, ¿porque lo mencionas?

Applejack: Pues estás un poco pálida

Fluttershy: eh... es que sigo un poco asustada por todo lo que pasó

Rainbow: Tranquila, yo te protejo

Applejack: si... con esa ala lastimada dudo que puedas hacer mucho

Rainbow: aún así, yo podría vencer a esas Mantícoras

Rarity: hablando de eso, ¿no era un poco raro? Digo, que yo sepa, las Mantícoras no deberían ser tan grandes y nunca atacan en grupo, a parte que su melena necesita una remodelación, por Celestia, que no conocen el shampoo

Twilight: Tienes razón, nunca había visto algo así y no hay nada en mis libros acerca de estos acontecimientos, ¿tú sabes algo Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: No, el comportamiento también era extraño, normalmente esas criaturas no atacan para dañar, solo para alimentarse o protección

¿?: ¡Vaya! sí que saben varias cosas de las Mantícoras

– _El encapuchado baja por las escaleras lentamente comiendo un muffin –_

¿?: Por cierto, gracias por el muffin

Pinkie: De nada, si quieres otro solo dilo

Twilight: Pinkie, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?, Y, ¿cuándo llegaste?

Pinkie: Hace un momento, tenía que preparar estos exquisitos muffins para él.

¿?: Interesante grupo tiene, princesa

– _Se quita la capucha, mostrando su pelaje de color negro y una crin de picos negro y naranja, por debajo de la túnica se puede ver los vendajes que cubre de su cuello hasta sus piernas, tapando todo su cuerpo hasta su cutie–mark. Hace una reverencia rápida y se levanta –_

¿? : Fue un gusto verlas, pero me tengo que ir

Twilight: Espera, ¿tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte?

¿?: No creo que sea una buena idea

Twilight: Irte no es una buena idea, estás lastimado, necesitas descansar

¿?: Lo siento, pero tengo que irme

– _Se vuelve a poner la capucha y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla –_

Twilight: Es una orden

¿?: Disculpa

Twilight: te ordeno que te quedes... por lo que dijiste hace rato, tú has servido a las princesas, así que como princesa, te ordeno que te quedes un par de días hasta que te recuperes

Rarity: si, así podemos conocernos mejor – todas la observan – jeje ¿lo dije en voz alta?

¿?: ... ¿El resto está de acuerdo en que me quede?

Pinkie: _– salta de alegría –_ fiesta de bienvenida

Applejack: tengo mis dudas, pero no puedo permitir que salgas con esas heridas

Rainbow: está bien para mí, pero te estaré vigilando

¿?: Solo falta una

Fluttershy: uh _– estaba escondida detrás del sofá y solo asoma la cabeza –_ supongo que está bien

¿?: Bueno, si así lo quieren me quedaré hasta que la princesa llegue, después de eso les tendré que pedir un favor a cada una de ustedes para quedarme

Twilight: un favor, ¿a qué te refieres?

¿?: Si me prometen que me harán un favor cada una, me quedare, si no tendré que irme. No se preocupen, no les pediré que hagan algo que no quieran

– _Todas se miran un instante y asienten –_

Twilight: bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

¿?: Por ahora no, necesito saber más de ustedes para eso

– _Regresa a la sala y se quita la túnica y la cuelga en un perchero y se coloca enfrente de ellas –_

¿?: Bien, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber quiénes son

Twilight: yo soy Twilight sparkle, y mis amigas son Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy _– apunta a cada una mientras las nombra –_

¿?: Un placer conocerlas, yo soy Dark Ink y ya que casi amanece, ¿qué tal si desayunamos antes de que llegue la princesa?

Pinkie: claro, ¿qué tal unos muffin?

– _Pinkie saca una bandeja con muffins decorados que dicen bienvenido y reparte los muffins a cada Pony –_

Dark: Bien princesa, se nota que tienes preguntas y yo también, vamos hacerlo uno por uno, ¿ok?

Twilight: Bien, pero dime Twilight, por favor... ¿de dónde eres?

Dark: De aquí

Todas: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Twilight: ¿Eres de Ponyville?, pero nunca te había visto

Dark: Me fui hace algunos años, apenas había regresado cuando las encontré a ustedes,... bien Twilight, ¿De qué conoces a la princesa?

Twilight: Bien, era la aprendiz de Celestia antes de volverme princesa,... tu responde a la pregunta

Dark: Nada importante, se podría decir que las conocí de niño y trabajé para ella como un guardia pero lo deje hace años

Twilight: eso explica tus habilidades de combate

Rainbow: oh, eso es asombroso, ¿me podrías mostrar algunas técnicas de combate?

Dark: ¿ya no desconfías de mí?, pero eso lo hablaremos más al rato, dime ¿no siempre fuiste alicornio?

Twilight: no, antes de ser princesa era una unicornio,... dime, ¿por qué regresaste?

Dark: estoy buscando a una amiga, la última vez que la vi estaba aquí cerca, espero averiguar algo de ella... dime, ¿por qué estás en este pueblo, no vives con la princesa?

Twilight: no, yo vivo en el castillo de aquí

Dark: ya veo, hay un castillo en este pueblo, interesante... chicas les quiero preguntar algo

Todas: ¿si?

Dark: ¿quién es él?

– _Dark apunta hacia la puerta, donde se abre y aparece un pequeño dragón purpura con escamas verdes –_

¿?: Hola chicas

Todas: Spike

Spike: hola y, ¿quién es él?

Twilight: Spike, él es Dark Ink, Dark él es Spike, mi asistente número uno

Dark: así que Spike, un dragón... interesante

– _Ambos se miran fijamente un rato –_

Twilight: Spike, ¿qué haces aquí?

Spike: Ah sí, lo siento, ya llegó la princesa, está afuera

Todas: ¡QUE!


	2. El Encuentro parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: El encuentro. Parte 2**

– _Todas salen corriendo a saludar a las Princesas que estaban afuera, dos alicornios que eran más grandes que los Ponys, una tiene el pelaje blanco y su melena era de diferentes tonalidades entre los que destacaban el rosa, azul y verde, pero lo que más la distinguía de los demás es que su melena y su cola ondeaban con un suave viento, aunque no hubiera alguno y la otra era un poco más pequeña de un pelaje azul oscuro, su melena es de tonalidad azul un poco más claro y un pequeño contorno morado, también tiene unos pequeños destellos en su melena semejando las estrellas en la basta noche, como la otra su melena y cola ondeaba con un suave viento, aunque no hubiera alguno, ambas Princesas están al lado de su carruaje, junto con seis guardias armados con lanzas y sus armaduras doradas, en un pequeño claro, no muy lejos –_

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, ¡que gusto verlas! _– les da un pequeño abrazo –_

Celestia: A mí también me alegra verlas a todas ustedes sanas y salvas _– saluda a todas con un gesto de casco –_

Todas: Gracias Princesa Celestia – hacen una reverencia –

Luna: Y díganme chicas, ¿en dónde está el Pony que las salvó?, queremos agradecerle por todo

Dark: Aquí estoy Princesas

– _Todos voltean hacia Dark que se acercaba lentamente y se colocó un poco lejos del grupo –_

Twilight: Princesas, él es

Celestia: ¡guardias rodéenlo!

– _Los guardias rodean y apuntan con sus lanzas a Dark, él no se mueve mientras todas se asustan –_

Celestia: ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Dark: Hola Celestia, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

Celestia: ¿cómo?... ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?

Dark: Hay mucho que no sabes de mí

Twilight: Princesa, ¿qué está pasando?

Celestia: Él es un Pony muy peligroso y un traidor

Dark: Tú sabes que no soy un traidor

Celestia: Tú fuiste quien creo ese desastre, suficiente, arréstenlo

– _Los guardias se acercan con sus lanzas, dos de los guardias intentan atacarlo de frente pero Dark los esquiva, agarra las lanzas y en un rápido movimiento las rompe, los guardias estaban sorprendidos. Dark los golpea dejándolos fuera de combate, el resto se pone en posición. Dos se acercan por la espalda, Dark esquiva el ataque cruzado con un salto, en el aire el tercero lo intenta atacar, Dark golpea la lanza para desviar el ataque, al caer se acerca rápidamente a uno y lo golpea. Pasa rápidamente al segundo y lo golpea, antes de que el guardia reaccione, es sujetado y lanzado contra su compañero, ambos quedan fuera de combate. Los dos guardias faltantes lo miran un poco preocupados pero se preparan para atacar, Dark se acerca a los guardias y lo atacan, Dark los evita saltando detrás de ellos y los patea lanzándolos y dejándolos fuera de combate_

Dark: vaya que la seguridad ha decaído mucho, bueno para ser soldados diurnos no hay mucha diferencia... _– Dark se acerca al grupo –_ ahora si me vas a escuchar

Celestia:… ¿qué quieres?

Dark: de ti nada, vine a ver como está todo y a ver a una amiga

Celestia: No permitiré que te acerques a ella

Dark: Solo déjame despedirme y me iré si la Princesa así lo ordena

– _Celestia y Dark se miran fijamente hasta que un leve sonido se escucha –_

Luna: Da… Dark... ¿Dark eres tú?

– _Todos centran su mirada en Luna que tenía una cara pálida y sorprendida –_

Luna: Dark, ¿en verdad eres tú?

– _Luna se acerca lentamente hacía Dark, cuando lo tiene enfrente lo toca con la pezuña –_

Luna: estas aquí

Dark: si Luna, estoy aquí

– _Luna lo abraza inmediatamente y empieza a llorar –_

Luna: No puedo creer que estás aquí, pensé que te había perdido, que nunca te volvería a ver

Dark: tranquila estoy bien

Twilight: ¿qué está pasando?

Pinkie: ¿recuerdas que dijo que venía a ver a una amiga?, se refería a Luna _– lo dice con una sonrisa tan tranquila como si supiera todo, pero sus amigas la ven confundidas, después de un rato Luna se calma –_

Luna: ¿pero, qué te pasó?

Dark: ¿lo dices por esto? _– Mostrando las vendas –_ solo unas Mantícoras que jugaban, nada grave

Luna: tú fuiste quien salvo a las chicas, gracias por salvarlas

Dark: es agradable volverte a ver, pero me tengo que ir

Luna: eh… _– sorprendida –_ ¿a dónde vas?

Dark: no es importante, solo regreso al exilio

Luna: jajaja exilio, no bromes... _– Luna mira a Dark que tenía una cara triste –_ no estás bromeando

Dark: lamentablemente no, fui exiliado de las tierras del gobernante del sol

Luna: exiliado, gobernante, sol... _– Voltea a ver a su hermana –_ dime que no lo hiciste… dime que no lo exilaste... ¿¡cómo pudiste exiliarlo!?

Dark: cálmate Luna _– con su casco hace que Luna lo observe –_ Luna mírame, estaré bien, tranquila, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, pero tengo que irme _– la abraza un momento y se aleja lentamente de Luna. Se acerca a Celestia y hace una reverencia –_ como dije ya me despedí y ahora regreso al exilio

– _Dark se levanta, camina hacia la casa de Fluttershy mientras todos lo observan y se acuesta debajo de un árbol –_

Celestia: ¿qué estás haciendo?

Dark: ¿que parece?, descanso en la sombra de un árbol, estas heridas necesitan reposo

Celestia: estás jugando conmigo, dijiste que te ibas al exilio

Dark: Ah, y lo estoy

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dark: Estoy exiliado de los territorios de la Princesa del sol

– _Todos se miran entre si unos instantes –_

Twilight: No comprendo

Dark: Mira todo territorio le pertenece a la Princesa que gobierne en ese lugar, así que la Princesa que tenga el poder de estas tierras es la gobernante… en conclusión la Princesa que vive en el castillo de este lugar es la gobernante

Twilight: Pero yo vivo aquí

Dark: Exacto, este territorio te pertenece Princesa Twilight, desde el pueblo hasta el bosque son tuyos y al ser tú la Princesa puedo quedarme

Celestia: No estés jugando conmigo

Dark: No es juego, éstas tierras le pertenecen, pero al parecer no sabes nada de territorios otorgados. Tú misma le diste este territorio al volverla alicornio y como ex soldado de la guardia de la noche, hago cumplir las reglas hacía el gobernante de estas tierras

Celestia: Te crees muy listo _– lo mira con desafío –_

Dark: Bien sabes que es verdad, pero vamos, atrévete a intentarlo a ver quién gana Celi

Celestia: no te atrevas a decirme así _– bufar –_

Dark: tú y yo sabemos que hay dos forma de que me vaya, y una es enviando tropas para sacarme a la fuerza, pero estarías atacando el reino de tu estudiante en el proceso y crearías muchos problemas... y la otra es que convenzas a Twilight para que también me expulse y me iré sin refunfuñar

Celestia: ¿tú crees que no puedo?

Dark: no, sé que lo harás, ella te hará caso, no lo dudo y lo respeto así que piénsalo muy bien. Haré una excepción, te haré caso, solo tienes que decirlo y me iré, pero te falta algo muy importante que se te olvida

Celestia: así, ¿qué puede evitar tu exilio?, donde perteneces

Dark: Luna

Celestia: ¡Que!

Dark: Luna no me dejara partir, no solo, ella me acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo solo para estar a mi lado, yo no lo permitiría, pero ella jamás te lo perdonará, no una segunda vez, ¿estás dispuesta a perder todo el amor y cariño que ella siente por ti al separarnos? Elije bien, si me exilias, los sentimientos de Luna se irán conmigo o me quedo aquí y protejo el reino

Celestia: No me chantajes con mi hermana

Dark: No lo hago, porque sabes que es verdad o dime, ¿qué pasó cuándo regresó y no me encontró?

Celestia: ... tú, ¿cómo te atreves?... ah… está bien, quédate, pero una de ellas te estará vigilando todo momento, no intentes nada

Dark: por mí no hay problema Celi _– Celestia refunfuña –_ ustedes que dices chicas

– _Todas asienten con la cabeza –_

Celestia: todo está bien por ahora

Dark: Bien, si me disculpas necesito dormir un poco, con su permiso Princesas, chicas... por cierto Fluttershy

Fluttershy: s… si

Dark: es tu casa, ¿no es así?

Fluttershy: si

Dark: te importaría si me quedo un par de días para tratar mis heridas, además está lejos del pueblo y no quiero llamar la atención

Fluttershy: claro… no hay… problema

Dark: gracias, bueno me retiro _– se levanta y antes de entrar en la casa –_ nos vemos

Celestia: pónganme atención chicas _– sin despegar su mirada de la casa –_ necesito que lo vigilen, él es muy peligroso y si intenta algo avísenme inmediatamente

Twilight: ¿por qué Princesa?

Celestia: varios de los problemas de Equestria fueron por su culpa... bueno chicas tengo que irme, confío en ustedes

Twilight: si Princesa

Celestia: Bien, nos vamos hermana

Luna:... No _– Todos la miran –_ No iré contigo hermana, tú regresa al castillo, yo me quedo

Celestia: no digas tonterías, tienes deberes que hacer

Luna: no me importa, me quedo, nos vemos luego hermana _– Luna camina y entra en la casa_

– _Celestia hace una mueca de odio luego entra al carruaje y se va con la ayuda de los guardias que ya se habían despertado, las chicas y Spike se quedan viendo toda la escena, después de que el carruaje desapareciera, todas entran en la casa_

Twilight: muy bien chicas, tenemos que vigilarlo, ¿en dónde se encuentra?

Pinkie: él está en otro plano, pasando por la realidad encima de un oso que lo apacigua y lo conecte junto a la Luna que lo guía en su camino

Rarity: ¿a qué te refieres querida?

Spike: creo que entiendo a lo que se refiere

– _Todas voltean a una esquina de la casa y ahí se encontraba un oso dormido y encima están Dark y Luna abrasados durmiendo tranquilamente... las chicas y Spike se alejan para dejarlos descansar_

Fluttershy: eso es raro, nunca había visto que dejara dormir a nadie sobre él, solo a mí de vez en cuando

Applejack: ¿si sabes que eso no es lo único raro en todo esto, cierto?

Rainbow: ya lo creo, ¿vieron cómo se enfrentó a la Princesa, nunca vi a nadie hacerle eso?

Twilight: tienes razón, yo tampoco había visto a la Princesa actuar de tal modo, necesitamos averiguar más de él... Fluttershy, ¿podrías hacerlo tú?

Fluttershy: ¿yo?

Twilight: ya que estará viviendo aquí contigo, serás la más cercana

Dark: no exactamente

– _Todas voltean y ven a Dark junto a ellas, les hace una señal para que todos lo sigan afuera, después de un rato todos salen de la casa_

Dark: hacen mucho ruido y Luna tiene que descansar... bien esto es lo que haremos

Rainbow: oye, ¿¡quién te puso a cargo?!

Dark: ¿recuerdas que me debes un favor?

Twilight: bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Dark: miren, pasaré un día entero con cada una de ustedes, así podrán vigilarme y yo aprenderé un poco de este lugar, está bien

– _Todas se miran por unos instantes y luego asienten –_

Dark: bien mañana empezamos, hoy soy todo suyo, ya que todas me darán un día, yo haré lo mismo, cualquier pregunta o duda pueden decirlo, solo no molesten a Luna con todo esto, por favor

Twilight: dinos realmente, ¿desde hace cuánto conoces a las Princesas?

Dark: hace mucho tiempo, de hecho desde que éramos niños

Twilight: dijiste niños, te refieres a que, ¿tú eras niño?

Dark: no solo yo

Twilight: eso es imposible, ya que eso significa que tu…

Dark: sí, tengo la misma edad de las Princesas

Twilight: pero, ¿Cómo?

Dark: digamos que yo soy igual a ti, fui convertido en un semi–inmortal, ya que si podemos morir, pero no envejecemos, igual que las Princesas, aunque pensándolo bien, soy más parecido a Fluttershy

Rainbow: a que te refieres con que te pareces a Fluttershy

Dark: no les dijiste cierto _– Fluttershy niega con la cabeza –_ bueno si me voy a quedar aquí, es mejor que lo sepan

– _Dark se quita los vendajes externos mostrando dos bultos, uno en cada costado –_

Rainbow: eres un Pegaso, asombroso

– _Dark empieza a mover las alas rompiendo las vendas, solo de las alas y elevándose en el aire unos centímetros y al romper las vendas abre las alas a su capacidad máxima mostrando que no tenía alas de Pegaso, sino alas de murciélagos y aterriza lentamente_

Twilight: ¿eres un Pony vampiro?

Pinkie: fiesta de Pony vampiro

Dark: se podría decir que en parte si

Rarity: por Celestia _– se acerca rápidamente y agarra una ala de Dark –_ mira el diseño de estas alas y las membranas son hermosas y mira su tamaño, estas alas son espléndidas, podría hacer varios diseños para acompañar con ellas o quizás un traje que combine

Dark: ¿me podría regresar mi ala, si no es mucha molestia?, señorita Rarity, ya tendrás tiempo para admirarlas en tu día conmigo _– le da una pequeña sonrisa –_

Rarity: oh, si claro _– apenada y sonrojada regresa a su lugar –_ perdón me emocioné

Twilight: espera, ¿cómo supiste que Fluttershy fue vampiro?

Dark: no fue difícil, su cuerpo tiene un rastro de la esencia del vampiro, normalmente lo tienen los guardias nocturnos por el disfraz, pero ella lo mantiene sin portar la armadura

Spike: espera, los guardias nocturnos de la Princesa Luna usan una armadura que los disfraza en Ponys vampiro

Dark: si, por cierto tengo una pregunta que hacerte Spike

Spike: eh… ¿a mi?

Dark: ¿cómo naciste y de dónde vienes?

Spike: ¿porque lo preguntas?

Dark: tengo mis dudas

Twilight: Spike nació por un hechizo que yo hice y no sabemos bien de dónde encontraron el huevo, la escuela de magia lo usaba como prueba de admisión, nos dijeron que lo encontró un guardia hace muchos pero muchos años

Dark: dime, ¿el cascarón era violeta con puntos morados?

Twilight: si... ¿tú como sabes eso?

Dark: porque yo fui quien lo encontró

Spike: tú me encontraste, eso significa que tú sabes de dónde vengo, en donde está mi familia... por favor dime, ¿conociste a mi familia?

Dark: ¿conocerla?, se podría decir que soy parte de ella, pero después hablaremos de todas tus dudas

Spike: pero tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte _– empieza a alterarse –_ ¿cómo eran?, ¿De dónde soy?, ¿Por qué me dejaron?, ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

– _Dark se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos, se empieza a escuchar un leve ronroneo que Spike imita unos instantes, Spike estaba completamente tranquilo casi dormido –_

Spike: que... ¿qué paso?

Twilight: ¿Spike estás bien?

Spike: si solo que ya no estoy alterado, como lo hiciste

Dark: solo es un fragmento de arrullo de dragón

Spike: se sintió muy familiar, ¿quién te la enseño?

Dark: tu madre era la dragona más especial que jamás había conocido, le debo la vida y cumpliré con mi promesa

– _Dark se coloca en posición y hace una reverencia colocando un ala asía enfrente e inclinándose hacia Spike y se levanta –_

Dark: Spike, te enseñare a ser un Dragón Arcano

Spike: ¿Dragón Arcano?

Twilight: he leído algo de ellos, eran dragones legendarios, los más fuertes y antiguos, pero se extinguieron hace años, además la melodía no es algo que haya escuchado, nunca me mostrarías como hacer el arrullo

Dark: si, pero será un poco difícil sin la fusión necesaria

Twilight: ¿fusión?, ¿qué es eso?

Dark: parece que se perdieron varias cosas en mi ausencia, bueno como explicarlo, yo soy una fusión de criaturas, como una quimera o un grifo, la diferencia es que yo fui creado similar a Fluttershy y a Twilight, los nuestros se dividen por fusiones, dependiendo de cuantas fusiones tengas, es la fuerza que poses, pero no siempre se necesitan las fusiones para ser más fuertes, a esto también se le llama fuerza o categoría

Twilight: entonces nosotras tenemos categorías, ¿cuáles serían?

Dark: Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity _– hace una pequeña pausa y la mira unos instantes –_ … y Spike son fusiones, 1… Fluttershy y Twilight son fusiones, 2

Twilight: vaya y tú sabes quién tiene la más alta categoría, ósea quien tiene más fusiones

Dark: bueno el que yo conozco es Discord, él tiene 10 fusiones aproximadamente

Twilight: ¿Discord?, él sabe de las categorías

Dark: si sabe, él fue quien fundó la clasificación, bueno una idea… ¿espera conocen a Discord?

Fluttershy: si, él es un gran amigo de hecho, no debería tardar, hoy íbamos a ir a un picnic y ya se le hizo algo tarde

Dark: entonces, Discord estás libre… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?... sé que estás aquí, te percibo

– _Todo empiezan a buscar a Discord, pero nadie lo encuentra, Dark se levanta y se acerca a un árbol, le hace una señal a Pinkie y ella le da un muffin, Dark lo lanza hacia arriba y choca contra el aire, después Discord aparece con el pastelazo en la cara_

Discord: no has perdido tu toque, ¿cuánto ha pasado?, ¿mil años?


	3. Misterios y Día de Mariposas

**Hola a todos este es el tercer capitulo espero que les agrade xD**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: Misterios y día de Mariposas**

Dark: Discord ¿no se te olvida algo?

Discord: oh – hace una reverencia – lo siento mi señor lamento no buscarlo, es que… bueno…

Dark: no te disculpes entiendo, me quedare en este lugar así que necesito un favor… búscalos y tráelos ante mi

Discord: si mi señor… regreso en un rato, nos vemos chicas – desaparece unos segundos y vuelve a apareces – Fluttershy lo lamento pero no podré asistir al picnic

Dark: yo no dije eso… solo tráeme a uno cuando puedas espero que disfrutes el picnic – hace una señal con la pesuña Discord, asiente y desaparece, todos lo observan – ¿qué sucede porque me miran así?

Twilight: acabas de darle una orden a Discord como lo hiciste

Dark: no me digan que él hace lo que quiere, porque no me sorprende bueno es una apuesta si le doy un pastelazo o le hago una broma me tiene que obedecer por el resto del día Discord solo hace caso con juegos o desafíos... bueno chicas ya llevamos ablando barias horas

Rarity: me acabo de acordar de los pedidos que tengo que hacer me tengo que ir nos vemos después y Dark te estaré esperando

Spike: yo te puedo ayudar Rarity

Applejack: yo también me voy tengo trabajo en la granja

Rainbow: bueno yo también me marcho tengo unos asuntos que atender

Pinkie: tengo que preparar una fiesta nos vemos

Fluttershy: tengo que preparar un picnic fue un gusto hablar con ustedes

_ Todos excepto Dark y Twilight se marchan después de despedirse

Dark: ya que eres la única que se quedó qué quieres hacer el resto del día

Twilight: bueno me gustaría analizarte

Dark: eso lo harás en tu día

Twilight: qué tal si me cuentas ¿qué fue lo que le pediste a Discord?

Dark: lo veras en 3, 2, 1

_ Aparece Discord con un Poni y lo deja antes de desaparecer nuevamente. El Poni era un corcel de pelaje azul con una crin celeste con puntas negras y una ciutie-mark de estrella fugas

¿?: Que ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque estoy aquí?

Dark: necesito que envíes un mensaje

¿?: ¿Me viste cara de mensajero? ¿Yo porque tengo que hacerte caso?

Dark: necesito que traigas a alguien muy importante, dile a tu superiora que tiene 7 días y que solo traiga 6 regalos con ella orden de Dark-Ink – lo mira directa mente haciendo que el pony se incomodara

¿?: Está bien pero no creo que sirva – el Poni sale corriendo –

Twilight: no entendí ¿que acaba de pasar?

Dark: ya lo sabrás es una sorpresa para todas, bueno Twilight porque no me cuentas que ha pasado en Equestria durante mi exilio

_ Twilight y Dark caminan mientras ella le cuenta todo los sucesos desde Nightmare-moon, Discor, Chrysalis, Sombra, Tirek hasta Starlight Glimmer y los Nuevos Changeling. Así llego el anochecer

Twilight: y ahora Starlight está de regreso en su pueblo arreglando algunos asuntos

Dark: ¿todo eso ha pasado? ¡Vaya! tú y tus amigas sí que pueden hacer grandes cosas juntas... mira ya es un poco tarde tengo que regresar a la casa de Fluttershy

Twilight: ¿porque te quedaras en casa de Fluttershy? digo el castillo tiene mucho espacio

Dark: ¿eso es una invitación Twilight?... jajaja tranquila realmente yo no descanso, mi energía se recarga más rápido de lo normal no es necesario que duerma apenas que use energía como en la pelea. Pedí quedarme con Fluttershy para que la princesa estuviera más tranquila y tú también deberías tranquilizarte no dejare que nada le pase a tus amigas

_ Twilight y Dark llegan a la casa y cuando estaban a punto de entrar Dark es derribado por un abrazo que lo sorprendió, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

Luna: Dark ¿estás bien? cuando desperté ya no estabas pensé que te había pasado algo, que todo había sido un sueño estaba muy preocupada

Dark: tranquila, no me iré a ninguna parte. Twilight me contaba lo que sucedió y lamento no estar cuando regresaste

Luna: eso no importa, ya regresaste a mi lado, vamos, regresemos al castillo

Dark: ... lo siento Luna, pero no podré estar a tu lado

Luna: que... ¿qué quieres decir?

Dark: tú tienes que regresar al castillo pero yo me tengo que quedar aquí por órdenes de la princesa

Luna: pero yo también gobierno Equestria y te ordeno que me acompañes

Dark: tú sabes que no puedo

Luna: no pienso dejarte, no lo haré me quedare contigo

Dark: sé que no te iras por tu cuenta, pero no puedes quedarte no conmigo... Twilight

Luna: !Qué¡

_ Luna voltea y ve a Twilight que estaba cargando un hechizo y antes que pudiera hacer algo ya se encontraba en su habitación del castillo de Canterlot

Luna: porque... ¿porque no puedes quedarte a mi lado? – baja la cabeza y empiezan a caer lagrimas después de unos segundos se calma – está... estará bien… esta con las chicas ellas evitaran que se vaya, pero por ahora – camina asía afuera de su habitación – tengo que hablar con Celestia

_ el cuerno de Twilight deja de brillar ella empezó a tambalearse pero antes de caer Dark la sostiene

Twilight: ¡vaya! fue más difícil de lo que pensé

Dark: lo hiciste bien, gracias por ayudarme aunque usaste mucha magia

Twilight: oye no estoy acostumbraba a una distancia tan grande

Dark: jejeje bueno necesitas recuperarte déjame llevarte al castillo

_ Dark levanta a Twilight y la coloca en su lomo la envuelve con las alas y empieza a caminar

Twilight: no es necesario que lo hagas

Dark: no digas tonterías en el estado en que te encuentras no puedes dar ni un solo paso, además, estas así por ayudarme. Deja de quejarte y disfruta el viaje

Twilight: ¿bien pero no dijiste que no querías llamar la atención?

Dark: si, bueno… un pequeño rodeo no hace daño a nadie

Twilight: jeje tienes razón pero te tardaras más

Dark: bueno princesa ¿alguna última petición que me quiera hacer por hoy?

Twilight: bueno ¿me podrías decir de que es tu cutie-mark? tengo curiosidad, los vendajes no dejan que se vea

Dark: bueno, son varias cosas, pero se podría decir que escribir y dibujar historias de fantasía... te gustan las historias de fantasía princesa

Twilight: si

Dark: excelente, bueno, tal vez después te muestre algunas de las mías... bueno, aún falta un rato ¿estás cómoda?

Twilight: – bostezo – si es algo agradable

_ Dark empieza a tararear una melodía Twilight al escucharla se acomoda más y se relaja serrando sus ojos

Dark: dulces sueños Twilight – Twilight responde con un leve murmullo – que la luz de la Luna te proteja

_ Al amanecer Dark se encontraba saliendo del bosque, a varios pasos de distancia se encontraba una Pony dándole de comer a muchos animalitos

Dark: buenos días Fluttershy

Fluttershy: ah – se esconde detrás de un tronco – oh bue...buenos días

Dark: oh lo siento pero tranquila no tienes que tenerme miedo... – Los animales se acercan y una ardilla le entrega una nuez – ves ellos no me temen

Fluttershy: como... ¿cómo logras que los animales te acepten? a mí me lleva un poco más de tiempo

Dark: porque ellos me ven como uno de ellos recuerda que soy parte vampiro... te puedo hacer una pregunta – Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza – ¿qué piensas de mí?

Fluttershy: ¿a qué te refieres?

Dark: bueno ayer no fue uno de mis mejores días así que me pregunto ¿qué piensan todas ustedes de mí? y ya que tú eras la primera me gustaría saber qué piensas

Fluttershy: ah… bueno… no estoy muy segura todavía

Dark: tranquila se nota que eres muy buena con todos. Twilight me conto que tú fuiste la que reformó a Discord

Fluttershy: eh ¿ya te dijeron?

Dark: si y estoy muy agradecido

Fluttershy: ¿por qué?

Dark: intente cambiarlo en un par de ocasiones, darle a conoces sus errores pero fracasaba. Al final me convencí que no podía arreglarlo, pero si podía mantenerlo tranquilo. Gracias a ti él puede estar libre te lo agradezco

Fluttershy: no fue nada, eh… Dark me preguntaba ¿desde cuándo conoces a Discord?

Dark: el mismo tiempo que las Princesas, hace mucho tiempo... y dime ya que estas más tranquila ¿qué quieres que haga este es tu día conmigo?

Fluttershy: bueno hoy iba a ver la migración de las mariposas en las praderas del bosque Everfree. Normalmente le pido a Rainbow que me acompañe, pero no quiero molestarla por la herida así que pensé...

Dark: estaría encantado de acompañarte – hace una reverencia

_ Dark y Fluttershy pasaron varias horas admirando la migración mientras tenían una fiesta de té que compartieron con varios animales del bosque

Dark: no me había sentido tan tranquilo y relajado en mucho tiempo

Fluttershy: Dark... gracias

Dark: eh ¿Por qué?

Fluttershy: el otro día arriesgaste tu vida para protegernos

Dark: no tienes que agradecerme es mi deber

Fluttershy: pero casi mueres y por mi culpa

_ Fluttershy baja la mirada y barias lagrimas caen al suelo Dark se acerca y le levanta el rostro para verla a los ojos y con la pesuña le limpia las lagrimas

Dark: tranquila no tienes por qué ponerte así

Fluttershy: pero por mí casi mueres

Dark: Fluttershy siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites, no importa cuánto me tarde o que pase, estaré ahí cuando nadie más pueda porque te debo la vida. Sin ti no hubiera sobrevivido otro día sino me hubieras ayudado no estaría aquí

_ Dark la abraza para tranquilizarla. Una vez que se calmó recogieron todo y regresaron a casa de Fluttershy. En el camino se encuentran con Spike

Spike: hola, Fluttershy

Fluttershy: hola, Spike

Dark: hola Spike

Spike: oh hola Dark que estás haciendo

Dark: bueno como prometí pasaría un día con cada una de tus amigas, hoy estoy con Fluttershy y tú que haces

Spike: vine para entregarle esta carta a Fluttershy, creo que era urgente

_ Fluttershy agarra la carta y la lee

Fluttershy: oh me tengo que ir me necesitan en otra parte Dark ¿te importaría?

Dark: déjamelo a mí tu atiende eso y nos vemos en tu casa

_ dicho eso Fluttershy se despide y sale volando un poco más rápido de lo normal

Dark: bueno Spike ¿me echas una garra? – Spike recoge algunas cosas y ambos caminan a casa de Fluttershy – ¿qué ocurre?

Spike: es que no puedo creer que tú conozcas a mis padres ¿cómo eran?

Dark: tus padres eran buenos dragones, unos de los pocos que aun respetan a las demás criaturas. Me gustaría contarte todo, pero eso lo haremos en tu primer día de entrenamiento

Spike: en serio ¿vas a entrenarme?

Dark: claro ¿o acaso lo dudabas?

Spike: es que yo no soy fuerte ni valiente

Dark: si claro, eres más de lo que crees no todos se enfrentan a un poni de las sombras que mantiene un reino perdido por años

Spike: yo no hice nada importante

Dark: puede que lo veas así, pero dime ¿cuantas veces el poder de la codicia te ha invadido?

Spike: te refieres cuando me volví malo y tomaba todas esas cosas sin pensar solo una vez y fue casi todo un día, cuando sucedió casi destruyo todo el pueblo

Dark: ¿y sabes cuánto se tarda un dragón adulto en recuperarse de la tentación? ¡Toda la vida! un dragón no puede recuperarse después que la tentación es casi imposible. Han habido muy pocos que logran superarlo, el poder los corrompe, pero tú al parecer lo lograste. Dime ¿te gustaría caer en la tentación otra vez?

Spike: no, lastime a muchos Ponys y no quiero volver a ser corrompido

Dark: excelente el entrenamiento empezara en una semana todavía me faltan algunos detalles... Spike, Twilight dijo que eres su asistente que haces exacta mente

Spike: le ayudo a ordenar la biblioteca limpiar el castillo cosas del hogar mandar cartas a las Princesas ayudarla con sus estudios etc.

Dark: ¿qué haces que un Pony no puede hacer? ¿En qué usas tus habilidades de dragón?

Spike: bueno para enviar las cartas a las Princesas las quemo con mi flama

Dark: interesante ¿porque no le enviaste la carta a Fluttershy de ese modo?

Spike: solo puedo enviarles las cartas a las Princesas

Dark: no, solo te falta el instinto de hacerlo... vamos

_ Dark y Spike llegaron a su destino dejaron las cosas y salieron al patio

Dark: bien hoy será solo una sesión de practica veamos envía este muffin – Dark saca un muffin con una nota – para poder ver cómo funciona – Spike asiente y lanza una bocanada de fuego verde y el muffin desaparece junto con la nota – excelente ahora veamos qué pasa cuando cambias tu objetivo

Spike: ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso? a veces lo he intentado pero no he podido

Dark: porque no me tenías de maestro Spike, piensa en alguien cercano para probar si funciona

Spike: ¿en quién?

Dark: en tu maestro no ay nadie más para usarlo de sebo... bien mírame mantenme en tu mente

_ Spike cierra los ojos con fuerza

Dark: no te esfuerces no es necesario, cálmate solo respira profundo y cálmate piensa en alguien que conozcas piensa que esa persona está a tu lado mentalízala su aspecto su vos hablándote piénsalo piensa que le quieres dar algo

_ Spike se tranquiliza y empieza a respirar profunda mente sin darse cuenta una pequeña flama aparece y se incrementa lenta mente por cada respiración. Dark al percatarse de eso coloca una pequeña nota

Dark: Spike

_ Spike abre los ojos y ve como la nota desaparece en una flama verde que cambia a un color azulado antes de desaparecer

Spike: eso fue

Dark: tu flama acaba de transportar una nota esperemos que el destinatario la reciba sin errores, pero lo lograste tienes un poder arcano felicidades

Spike: un poder arcano... espera ¿tú como supiste que tenía que hacer? como es que me pudiste dar una descripción de esa magnitud lo describiste tan real que parece que tú pudieras asarlo

Dark: Spike conozco casi todo lo que tienes que saber, soy parte de tu familia

Spike: ¿a qué te refieres?

_ Antes de que Dark pudiera responder se escucha alguien llegar

Fluttershy: ya regrese

Dark: bienvenida, estamos en el patio

Fluttershy: – se asoma y se acerca a Dark – que están haciendo

Spike: hablábamos de algunas cosas ¿y qué fue tan urgente?

Fluttershy: tenía que arreglar unos problemas con unos animales

Dark: problemas con animales

Fluttershy: si, varios animales territoriales se andan portando un poco raros andan vagando fuera de sus territorios

Dark: ¿estás bien?

Fluttershy: si, solo estaban molestos, no hicieron mucho daño

Dark: solo tenías que decirme y te podía acompañar

Fluttershy: lo sé, pero no quería molestarte

Dark: no sería ninguna molestia

Spike:- los mira mutuamente conversar sin problemas - al parecer ustedes dos ya se llevan bien

Dark: eh ¿porque lo dices?

Spike: porque Fluttershy sigue en su lugar sin asustarse o titubear

_ Dark y Fluttershy se miran unos instantes antes de voltear

Spike: bien, necesito regresar al castillo nos vemos después

Dark: si no olvides que el entrenamiento empieza en una semana ah y otra cosa – Dark entra en la casa y regresa con varios sobres verdes con las horillas brillantes de diferentes tonos que tiene en un ala y se las entrega a Spike – ¿podrías entregar estas cartas por mí? no conozco bien los lugares y mientras antes me confirmen mejor

_ Spike agarra los sobres se despide de ambos Ponys y se marcha

Fluttershy: ¿entrenamiento?

Dark: si, Spike es un dragón arcano

Fluttershy: cierto, una raza extinta... Dark

Dark: sí ¿qué pasa?

Fluttershy: he tenido esta pregunta en mi mente desde ayer ¿dijiste que tenía rastros de vampiro? Y … me preguntaba…

Dark: ya entiendo... lo siento pero no existe una manera de retirar los restos del vampiro ya son parte de ti – Fluttershy agacha la cabeza Dark se acerca y le levanta la mirada – tranquila no es algo malo

Fluttershy: tú lo crees

Dark: mírame yo arriesgaría todo para proteger a mis seres queridos ¿crees que soy malo? – Fluttershy niega con la cabeza – no importa si soy una fusión o no, no cambiare y tú no deberías tenerle miedo a algo que ya es parte de ti

_ Dark la abrasa y ella responde el abraso

Dark: casi se me olvida, ten – le entrega una carta – es para ti

Fluttershy: se parece a los que le diste a Spike – la abre y la lee – es una reunión dentro de 6 días

Dark: es una reunión para rehacer una celebración

Fluttershy: celebración... ¿de que?

Dark: ya lo veras bueno si aceptas asistir

Fluttershy: ahí estaré... pero ¿de dónde sacaste estas cartas son hermosas y parecen hojas?

Dark: es porque son hojas las encontré cerca del bosque de echo todo los sobres las cartas y también la tinta todo es del bosque

_ Después de eso pasaron el resto del día hablando de los animales que habían visto y algunos cuantos sucesos que han pasado hasta que llego la noche ambos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso Fluttershy ya reposaba dormida pero Dark se encontraba en el sillón

Dark: en 6 días muchas cosas van a cambiar... muchas cosas

_ Dark y Fluttershy se encontraban dándoles de comer a los animalitos que Fluttershy cuida

Fluttershy: vamos Ángel, prueba esta rica ensalada, te va a gustar

_ Ángel mira el tazón y lo aleja con una cara de asco

Fluttershy: o vamos Ángel tienes que comer, ni siquiera lo has probado, te gustara

_ Ángel niega con la cabeza

Dark: ¿pasa algo, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: no, nada, solo que Ángel no quiere comer

Dark: – se acerca al conejito – ¿así que tú eres Ángel? – Ángel voltea y observa a Dark – Fluttershy ha hablado mucho de ti, dime que se siente ser el mejor – Ángel lo mira moviendo los hombros – ¿no lo sabes tú eres quien cuida a los animales? incluso los proteges mientras no hay nadie – Ángel pone una pose de orgullo – tu eres una gran inspiración, pero dime ¿cómo te verán cuando se enteren? – Ángel lo mira con duda – de que no comes tus verduras, lo verán como una debilidad y te desafiaran y ya no te harán caso...

_ Dark se aleja y le hace una señal a Fluttershy para que lo siga

Fluttershy: eh Dark

Dark: espéralo en 3, 2, 1

_ Ángel se acerca al plato y empieza a comer

Dark: ese conejo es muy orgulloso para su tamaño ¿segura que no es una fusión? tiene un carácter de un dragón o algo parecido, bueno ya es un poco tarde tengo que salir

Fluttershy: oh bueno mmm... Dark ¿a quién vas a visitar hoy?

Dark: bueno pensaba en visitar a Rariti, ya que ella puede reparar mi túnica, además se veía un poco... ansiosa por conocerme jeje dime ¿me tengo que preocupar?

Fluttershy: no, no, no... Bueno tal vez un poco pero estarás bien a veces se deja llevar por la emoción

Dark: bueno ya me tengo que ir – se coloca la túnica y se acerca a la puerta – Fluttershy me podrías ayudar – se coloca una pesuña en la cabeza y con una sonrisa – es que no sé cómo llegar con Rariti – Fluttershy se ríe mui suave mente

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


	4. Día de Diamantes

**hola compañeros lectores aquí les traigo la entrega del cuarto capitulo de esta grandiosa historia espero que les guste sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: Día de Diamantes**

_ Ambos Ponys salen de la casa y se dirigen a la Boutique por los lugares más vacíos para no llamar la atención. Al llegar al local Fluttershy se despide y se va caminando Dark toca la puerta después de un rato vuelve a tocar pero esta vez una voz suena desde adentro

¿?: Ya voy tranquilo ¡vaya! ¿Quién anda tocando tan temprano? – Abre la puerta era una Potrilla de pelaje blanco y su melena tiene dos tonalidades un rosado y un morado su ciutie-mark parece un escudo de tres colores rojo, rosa y morado con una estrella en medio y una nota musical en su centro, la Potrilla mira al encapuchado – hola… y ¿tú quién eres?

Dark: eh... se encuentra Rarity

¿?: ¿Quién la busca? – Dark se quita la capucha – oh, tú eres Dark el que le salvo la vida a mi hermana – abrasa a Dark con tristeza u una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla – gracias por salvar a mi hermana

Dark: tranquila ¿porque no entramos y te tranquilizas un poco?

¿?: Lo siento, pasa – Dark entra y cierra la puerta – deja, llamo a mi hermana  
– se acerca a las escaleras – Rarity tienes una visita de alguien especial

Rarity: ¿quién es?

¿?: Tu enamorado

Dark: ¿enamorado?

Rarity: – sale corriendo de su habitación y baja las escaleras – Sweetie belle no digas tonterías jejeje hola Dark

Sweetie belle: pero tu dijiste – Rarity le tapa la boca – mmmmmm

Rarity: – pone una sonrisa nerviosa – nos disculpas un momento – Rarity sale del cuarto sosteniendo a Sweetie belle – ¿cuándo vas a dejar de avergonzarme?

_ Dark observa el lugar después de un rato ambas hermanas regresan

Rarity: Dark ella es mi hermana, Sweetie belle – Sweetie belle saluda – bienvenido a mi hogar

Dark: es lindo y dime Rarity ¿qué tienes preparado para mí?

Rarity: bueno como no sabía cuándo ibas a venir, no tengo muchas cosas en mente

Sweetie belle: pero si hiciste una lista

Rarity: – enojada – Sweetie belle

Sweetie belle: ¿Qué?

Dark: una lista... por curiosidad ¿fue en hojas o pergamino?

Sweetie belle: pergamino aquí lo tengo – de un estante saca un pequeño pergamino – si es este

Rarity: – le quita el pergamino – Sweetie belle jeje

Dark: – se acerca a Rairti – puedo – Rarity le sonríe Dark agarra el pergamino y lo lee – interesante propuesta, me llama mucho la atención, de hecho, me gustaría realizar un fragmento de esto en alguna otra ocasión. Incluso lo podría colocar en unas de mis historias

Rarity: – con una enorme sonrisa de esperanza y corazones en los ojos – ¿en serio?

Dark: si es interesante y dime ¿cómo se te ocurrió lo del paseo en medio de lago y que el agua refleje las estrellas y una luna llena color de plata?

_ Dark miro a Rarity pero ella ni siquiera se movió una pequeña voz llamo la atención de Dark

Sweetie belle: de hecho esa parte la escribí yo

Dark: ¿en serio? – se acerca a Sweetie belle – y dime ¿qué te parece junto a una cascada?

Sweetie belle: no sería mucho ruido por la cascada, aparte la corriente los arrastraría

Dark: pero no muy grande, para que sea un susurro y no sea tanta la corriente

Sweetie belle: eso suena bien ¿tú que crees Rarity?... Rarity

Rarity: – Sweetie belle le da un pequeño toque – eh ¿qué paso? oh Sweetie belle ¿podrías ir por unos bocadillos a la cocina?

Sweetie belle: si claro, ahorita regreso – sale de la habitación –

Dark: bueno Rarity – se quita la túnica – ¿me preguntaba si podrías reparar mi túnica? con lo de la pelea está un poco destruido

Rarity: no digas tonterías tesoro, mejor te hago una nueva, a la medida y que te quede mejor

_ Antes de que Dark pudiera responder fue arrastrado por la magia de Rarity al lugar de trabajo y fue envuelto con barias cuerdas de medir y telas

Dark: dime Rarity ¿recibiste una nota ayer?

Rarity: ya que lo mencionas, si, fue una linda carta y eso me inspiro. Es más, querido, te hare varios atuendos para que uses, ya que vas a vivir aquí un tiempo, aparte necesitaras uno para el evento que vas a organizar

Dark: sobre el evento ¿vas a asistir?

Rarity: claro, no me lo perdería

Sweetie belle: ¿yo también puedo ir? – Se acerca y deja una bandeja con barias muestras de comida – me gustaría ir con ustedes

Dark: si claro, además a Spike le hará falta compañía – Sweetie belle se queda mirando a Dark – que ¿pasa algo malo?

Sweetie belle: no, solo que nunca había visto a un Pegaso con esas alas

Dark: que nunca viste a un Pony vampiro

Sweetie belle: ¿un Pony vampiro?

Dark: tranquila no te voy a morder – saca los colmillos – aún

Sweetie belle: sorprendente

Dark: por cierto, Rarity ¿recuerdas que me debes un favor? necesito que me hagas esto – de la túnica saca una hoja – claro si puedes – le entrega la hoja – y si puedes mejorarlo un poco estaría muy agradecido, algo sencillo estaría bien

Rarity: – mira la hoja – ¡vaya! es algo complejo y no tengo los materiales necesarios

Dark: tranquila los materiales ya están en camino, solo encárgate del diseño y algunos detalles. Pero por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto y eso también va para ti Sweetie belle. No le puedes decir a nadie sobre esto

_ Las dos hermanas asienten

Dark: bien... una pregunta ¿tienen hambre?

Rarity: tal vez un poco

Sweetie belle: yo si

Dark: bien ¿me podrían mostrar la cocina?

Rarity: ¿piensas cocinar?

Dark: por supuesto, no voy a dejar que una dama tan fina mueva ni una sola de sus pesuñas, además por hoy yo soy tu ayudante. Te atenderé como a una princesa igual a como lo hacía con Luna y Celestia

Sweetie belle: ¿trabajaste con las princesas?

Dark: si, si quieres te cuento algo si me ayudas a cocinar

Sweetie belle: pero yo no sé cocinar

Dark: tranquila te podría mostrar algunos trucos así será más fácil

Sweetie belle: ¿en serio gracias? y dime ¿tú si sabes cocinar?

Dark: para nada – sonríe – pero no necesitas saber todo, si no lo necesario

_ Dark y Sweetie belle entraron en la cocina mientras Rarity empezaba los trajes. Después de un rato se escuchaba mucho ruido en la cocina. Cuando Rarity se asoma, tenía una cara de felicidad. No por algunos desastres que cubrían la cocina, sino porque ambos Ponys se la pasaban riendo y jugando manchando al otro con harina o colorante. Después de un tiempo y de haber limpiado los tres Ponys comen con una pequeña charla

Sweetie belle: y dime Dark ¿siempre has sido así?

Dark: ¿a qué te refieres Sweetie belle?

Sweetie belle: mmm bueno un Pony vampiro

Dark: no... Yo era un Pegaso igual que el resto

Sweetie belle: entonces ¿qué paso?

Dark: mmm es una larga historia, dejémoslo para otro momento

Sweetie belle: está bien... Rarity, hoy voy a salir con las chicas regreso tarde

Rarity: está bien, querida, solo ten cuidado y no se metan en problemas

_ Sweetie belle sale de la casa, después de haber limpiado Rarity regresa a los trajes con la asistencia de Dark, pasan todo el día haciendo los trajes y algunos pendientes de Rarity. Ella usaba cualquier momento para intentar atraerlo, pero Dark los evitada sin esfuerzo y sin dejar de portarse como un caballero al llegar la noche

Dark: bueno Rarity, el día ya casi termina

Rarity: oh, es cierto... Dark me preguntaba ¿por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo? podríamos divertirnos juntos después de la cena

Dark: – se acerca – eso sería divertido – Dark le acaricia la mejilla y Rarity se pone tensa – pero ahora tengo unos asuntos – suelta la mejilla – será en otra ocasión

Rriti: – tiene una mirada perdida en la felicidad – si

Dark: – se aleja un poco – podemos hablar es algo importante

Rarity: si ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

Dark: necesito que seas honesta y me digas ¿qué piensas de Spike?

Rarity: es un chico muy amable simpático y siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito ¿porque lo preguntas?

Dark: me intereso por su pasado, he escuchado varias historias sobre Spike

Rarity: bueno, es cierto que han pasado varias cosas

Dark: bueno me preguntaba si ¿puedes contarme que fue lo que sucedió cuando era codicioso?, el accidente

Rarity: bueno ¿cómo empiezo? Veras, ese día era el cumpleaños de Spike... – le conto todo lo sucedido el regalo que Spike le dio lo que Twilight le conto después de como crecía cada vez más por cada cosa que tomaba su encuentro con Spike corrompido y como es que regreso a la normalidad…– y después todo regreso a la normalidad

Dark: ya veo... Rarity ¿podrías mostrarme el Ruby que Spike te dio?

Rarity: claro – abre un joyero, junto a un buró – es una de mis posiciones más valiosas – le entrega el Ruby – es un…

Dark: Ruby de fuego una de las joyas más raras que hay en un estado perfecto... idiota

Rarity: eh ¿dijiste algo querido?

Dark: no nada importante – le regresa el Ruby – cuídalo muy bien es importante

Rarity: claro – regresa el Ruby a su lugar – bueno querido yo ya te conté algo ahora ¿qué tal si me cuentas algo de ti?

Dark: bueno ¿qué quieres saber?

Rarity: es más bien una pregunta... tú tienes... – estaba ansiosa y miraba para otro lado sin saber como decirlo

Dark: quieres saber si tengo a alguien especial... bueno eso sería difícil de responder ya que he vivido por mucho tiempo, he conocido a muchos seres diferentes, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, actualmente se podría decir que no tengo a nadie que se pueda decir que es mi ser especial

Rarity: – se acerca repentina mente – en serio... – Se aleja – perdón me emocione

Dark: si y ¿te pasa muy seguido? – da un pequeño paso hacia atrás -

Sweetie belle: hermana ya llegue – se coloca junto a ella – oh Dark ¿sigues aquí?

Dark: si el trato era un día entero y toda vía me faltan algunas horas

Sweetie belle: excelente podremos divertirnos – da unos pequeños saltos -

Rarity: antes de eso ¿no te metiste en problemas? Sweetie belle… dime que no te metiste en problemas

Sweetie belle: y si te lo pongo por escrito

Rarity: Sweetie belle ¿ahora qué hiciste?

Dark: tranquila – se acerca a Rarity chocando su costado con ella y susurrarle al oído – de seguro no fue nada importante

Rarity: – se podía ver como tenía la mirada perdida – sí, está bien

Dark: excelente, vamos Sweetie belle – se aleja – tengo algunas ideas y necesito tu ayuda

Sweetie belle: si... – Siguiendo a Dark – eso fue excelente

Dark: disfrútalo que no creo que dure demasiado

_ Mientras Rarity trabajaba Dark y Sweetie belle jugaban después de unas horas se encontraban en el cuarto de Sweetie belle ella estaba en la cama mientras Dark se encuentra junto a la cama

Sweetie belle: pero quiero seguir jugando – bostezo – por favor

Dark: será en otra ocasión ya te tienes que dormir

Sweetie belle: está bien pero canta una canción

Dark: está bien es una vieja melodía – ase una pequeña tonada y Sweetie belle queda dormida – duerme bien que la luz de la Luna te proteja

_ Dark sale del cuarto busca a Rarity y la encuentra trabajando se acerca a ella

Dark: bueno, Sweetie belle ya está dormida

Rarity: gracias querido, fuiste de mucha ayuda cuidando de mi hermana hoy

Dark: hablando de cuidar... tú también necesitas descansar

Rarity: no digas tonterías, necesito terminar estos trajes antes del evento

Dark: pues no me dejas de otra – se acerca y le susurra al oído – buenas noches

_ Dark repite la tonada Rarity queda dormida Dark la levanta y la lleva a su habitación y la coloca en la cama

Dark: descansa y que la luz de la Luna te proteja

_ Dark se despide con un beso en la frente, Rarity sonríe entre sueños después de unos momentos Dark se coloca su túnica nueva que rea de color negro, sin más demora sale de la casa, se dirige a la casa de Fluttershy cuando entra la encuentra dormida en el sillón y se acerca lenta mente y le susurra

Dark: ¡ey! creo que estas en mi cama – Fluttershy abre los ojos – te dije que no me esperaras

Fluttershy: ah – hace un pequeño brinco y cae del sillón – lo... lo siento estaba algo…

Dark: tranquila, no tenías por qué preocuparte y asustarte... estas bien

Fluttershy: si solo fue una pequeña caída no me paso nada

Dark: bien en ese caso ¿porque no te levantas? – Fluttershy se levanta inmediatamente – excelente, bueno, ya que estas despierta, me gustaría que hagamos un entrenamiento

Fluttershy: he ¿a esta hora?, ¿con migo?, ¿para qué?

Dark: es para que desarrolles tus habilidades

Fluttershy: ¿habilidades?

Dark: te ayudare a controlar un poco el poder vampiro

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


	5. Un Aprendizaje Velos

**hola y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta agradable historia no olviden que pueden dejar sus comentarios o reviews sin más que decir aquí esta el capítulo de hoy**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: un aprendizaje Velos**

Fluttershy: no... No estoy segura

Dark: tranquila, no tienes que temer solo salgamos, no iremos muy lejos – se acerca a la puerta y mira a Fluttershy que no se había movido – Fluttershy... – Se acerca a Fluttershy y ella voltea la cara – Fluttershy... mírame – Fluttershy levanta la cabeza – te prometo que mientras este a tu lado, nada te va a pasar

_ Dark estira su casco, Fluttershy estaba un poco preocupada, pero lentamente fue acercando su pesuña hasta hacer contacto con Dark. Fluttershy levanta el rostro y nota que Dark tenía una sonrisa que hizo que se ruborizara un poco

Dark: excelente, bueno sígueme, no iremos muy lejos

_ Dark y Fluttershy salen de la casa, caminan por unos minutos llegando a un prado con un pequeño rio que reflejaba la luz de la luna, en la parte más alta del cielo. Rodeado de esplendidas y hermosas estrellas

Dark: bien, hemos llegado y dime ¿qué te parece este lugar?

Fluttershy: es lindo... y dime ¿qué vamos hacer exacta mente en este lugar?

Dark: nada

Fluttershy: ¿qué? pero dijiste que me ibas a ayudar

Dark: eso estoy haciendo

Fluttershy: ¿a qué te refieres?

Dark: lo primero que tienes que hacer es aceptar lo que eres y por eso te traje aquí

Fluttershy: no, no entiendo

Dark: te voy a mostrar un nuevo mundo uno que quizás ya hayas estado pero no te has dado cuenta... Fluttershy dime ¿qué piensas de estar aquí de noche?

Fluttershy: bueno que es algo oscuro, frio y solitario es lo contrario al día

Dark: bueno tienes razón, pero también te equivocas

Fluttershy: ¿porque dices eso?

Dark: tienes razón, la noche es lo opuesto del día, pero sirve de la misma forma cuando llega el día muchos despiertan pero cuando llega la noche otros lo hacen

_ Un leve aullido se escucha y fue aumentando lenta mente, Fluttershy asustada se acercó rápidamente a Dark, Dark al darse cuenta la cubre con su ala

Dark: tranquila nada te va a pasar solo están cantando

Fluttershy: ¿cantando?

Dark: si porque la noche trae muchas cosas, hace que los animales canten, puede unir a los Ponys – Dark mira a Fluttershy y ella voltea un poco apenada – y también puede bajar las estrellas

_ Dark mueve su ala libre para mover el pasto y de él salen muchas luciérnagas que crean pequeñas luces que brillan leve mente que los empiezan a rodear

Fluttershy: esto es hermoso

Dark: la noche no solo trae oscuridad sino también luz... – Dark mira a Fluttershy – cuando aceptes la oscuridad dentro de ti, podrás ver la luz que la sigue y podrás brillas más de lo que crees

_ ..._

_ Dark y Fluttershy se encontraban afuera dándoles de comer a los animales cuando alguien llego

Rainbow: hola, chicos

Fluttershy: ¡oh! hola Rainbow

Dark: hola Rainbow ¿y que te trae hasta aquí?

Rainbow: bueno ¿me preguntaba si podrías mostrarme esas tácticas de combate?

Dark: ya te había dicho que lo dejaremos para cuando sea tu día

Rainbow: ah, pero no quiero esperar

Dark: bueno si insistes hoy será tu día ¿qué te parece esto? si me ganas en un desafío hoy te daré lecciones de pelea

Rainbow: ¿en serio? genial

Fluttershy: Dark ¿estás seguro? hoy ibas a visitar a Pinkie

Dark: tranquila de seguro lo comprenderá, ¿bien aceptas?

Rainbow: claro soy la mejor

Dark: excelente, entonces nos vamos, necesitaremos algo de espacio – Dark le hace una reverencia a Fluttershy y camina Asia el prado – nos vemos después Fluttershy

Fluttershy: tengan cuidado y cuídala

Rainbow: Dark ahorita te alcanzo, tengo que hablar con Fluttershy... – Espera a que Dark toma distancia – Fluttershy ¿que se traen ustedes dos?

Fluttershy: he por... ¿porque lo preguntas?

Rainbow: bueno andas actuando un poco rara. Estas junto a él, hablan calmadamente y además te acabas de preocupar por él

Fluttershy: ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Rainbow: nada, lo raro es que le pediste que me cuidara

Fluttershy: lo siento

Rainbow: recuerda no sabemos nada de él o porque la princesa lo odia tanto

Fluttershy: lo sé, tienes razón pero no parece ser malo

Rainbow: puede que no lo sea, pero tenemos que vigilarlo, por cierto sabes de qué se trata la reunión

Fluttershy: me dijo que para hacer una celebración

Rainbow: una celebración eso es raro, pero eso no sirve de nada... bueno ya tengo que irme nos vemos

Fluttershy: si nos vemos después

_ Rainbow vuela hacia el prado y cuando llega mira a Dark, que estaba sentado cerca del rio y se acerca

Rainbow: bueno ya llegue y dime ¿qué tengo que a ser para que me entrenes?

Dark: bueno eso será sencillo – Dark se levanta y se acerca a Rainbow hasta ponerse cara a cara – solo tienes que ganarme

Rainbow: eh... ¿pero en qué?

Dark: no se tu di, sería injusto que yo te obligara a hacer algo

Rainbow: seguro... bueno que te parece una carrera

Dark: eso suena interesante y dime que tengo que hacer

Rainbow: bueno que te parece que gana el primero en llegar al otro lado de la pradera

Dark: suena bien ¿lista?

_ Ambos se ponen en posición

Rainbow: siempre estoy lista. En sus marcas… listos… ¡fuera!

_ Rainbow sale volando a toda velocidad voltea para ver a su oponente y se da cuenta que no está a su lado porque lo encuentra justa mente en donde empezaron recostado, ella se detiene después de unos segundos regresa con Dark

Rainbow: Dark ¿estás bien?... Dark... ¡hey! responde

_ Rainbow lo toca con un casco, pero antes de que pudiera racionar, Dark se levanta la deriva y de su ala saca una liana que la utiliza para amaras las patas y alas de Rainbow

Rainbow: he pero ¿qué estás haciendo? suéltame ¡esto no es justo!

Dark: ¿Qué? tu nunca dijiste que no podía atarte – se acuesta enfrente de Rainbow – además no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla

Rainbow: ¿a qué te refieres? – Forcejea para quitarse la cuerda – era una carrera

Dark: si, pero tú eres la que quería una carrera. Mi meta es impedir que tu llegues

Rainbow: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Dark: fácil, si tu no llegas a la meta, entonces no terminara el desafío y no tendré que enseñarte nada

Rainbow: ¡pero eso no es justo! además ¿cuándo conseguiste la soga?

Dark: es una liana hay muchas de camino aquí... bueno, mucha platica y si no te molesta tengo algo de hambre – Dark se levanta y antes de que pasara algo, Dark rápidamente coloca a Rainbow en su lomo – bueno nos vamos

Rainbow: he espera que crees que estás haciendo

Dark: bueno voy a comer y no puedo dejarte aquí sola y menos atada, así que me vas a acompañar

Rainbow: pero si salimos del prado la carrera termina

Dark: no, dijiste el otro lado del prado mientras no cruces ese lado seguirá la competencia

Rainbow: suéltame – forcejea – no es justo

Dark: tú fuiste la que quería que la entrenara así que acéptalo

_ Dark se llevó de regreso a Rainbow a la casa de Fluttershy y todo el camino Rainbow intentaba zafarse pero no podía. Al llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, ella estaba regando unas flores

Dark: ya regresamos Fluttershy

Rainbow: hola Fluttershy

Fluttershy: oh hola chicos – voltea y los mira un poco sorprendida – eh ¿qué están haciendo?

Dark: oh nada, un entrenamiento especial

Rainbow: entrenamiento, si claro, me ataste sin decirme y estoy contra mi voluntad

Fluttershy: oh, ¡por Celestia!

Rainbow: tranquila no me paso nada

Fluttershy: ¿estás bien, Dark?

Dark: claro, no fue muy difícil

Rainbow: espera ¿te preocupas más por el que por mí?

Fluttershy: lo siento

Dark: tranquila Rainbow no es su culpa, ella sabe que tu estas bien, si no lo recuerdas yo casi muero hace un par de días y mis heridas no han sanado correctamente

Rainbow: cierto, yo ya me cure del ala, por eso vine

Dark: mis heridas no han sanado correcta mente y menos con la pelea de los guardias, por eso tu día era en otra ocasión, pero ya que insististe acepté tu petición

Fluttershy: pero ¿estás bien? tus herida externas sanan rápido, pero no tanto los daños internos

Dark: bueno me tomara otro día repararme, pero sigo bien, de hecho, por eso regresamos

Rainbow: eh, pero dijiste que tenías hambre

Fluttershy: ya que lo pienso, te fuiste sin comer, déjame traigo algo para ti

_ Fluttershy entra en la casa mientras Dark posiciona a Rainbow en el suelo y él se coloca a un lado de ella al poco tiempo Fluttershy regreso con tres platos de ensalada y las reparte a cada quien

Fluttershy: bueno, aquí tienen

Dark: gracias Fluttershy

Rainbow: si, gracias, pero no puedo comer con esto

Dark: ni lo intentes, tú tienes que zafarte, además no necesitas comer con cascos

Rainbow: ¿en serio me vas a mantener así todo el día?

Dark: si es necesario, además, aunque no lo creas esta es una de las pruebas que hice antes de ser soldado

Rainbow: ¿en serio? no te creo, además no creo que esto sea un verdadero entrenamiento

Dark: ¿eso crees? pues si lo es, bueno, para que yo los aceptara, tenían que pasar esta prueba

Fluttershy: tú aceptabas soldados ¿eras como un capitán?

Dark: pues se podría decir que si, aunque yo no le daba demasiada importancia a los títulos

Rainbow: ¿bromeas? eras un capitán de la guardia real eso es asombroso

Dark: gracias... espera me acabo de acordar, Rainbow ¿tú vas a ir a la reunión?

Rainbow: no creo poder, le prometí a Scootaloo que saldremos a una expedición

Fluttershy: qué pena yo pensaba que podríamos estar todas

Dark: ¿quién es Scootaloo tu hermana?

Rainbow: no, pero la quiero como si realmente fuera mi hermana

Dark: pues invítala

Rainbow: en serio no quiero molestar, además se sentirá algo sola con todas

Dark: tranquila Spike y Sweetie belle estarán en el evento, no creo que se sienta sola

Fluttershy: ¿invitaste a Spike y Sweetie belle a la reunión?

Dark: claro bueno Spike es parte principal de la reunión, Sweetie belle me lo pidió cuando visite a Rarity

Rainbow: bueno yo creo que a Scootaloo le va a gustar la idea, en todo caso también tendrás que invitar a Apple bloom es la hermana de Applejack

Dark: oh bueno no hay problema, le preguntare cuando la visite

Rainbow: ¿y podrías decirnos de que se trata la reunión?

Dark: bueno, hay varias aclaraciones que quiero compartir, pero lo principal es para ponernos de acuerdo para celebrar un evento olvidado hace tiempo

Fluttershy: y cuál es ese evento

Dark: lo sabrás en la reunión, además les tengo preparada una sorpresa

Fluttershy: uh, no me gustan las sorpresas

Dark: tranquila, es más un regalo por dejar que me quede

Rainbow: oh vamos, nos puedes decir más que eso

Dark: tranquila ya sé que me andan vigilando y sacando información. Sé que quieren saber qué fue lo que hice para que Celestia me odiara tanto, pero para esa respuesta tendrán que esperar

_ Dark y las chicas comieron y descansaron un rato después Dark estuvo ayudando a Fluttershy en cualquier cosa que pudiera mientras Rainbow intentaba zafarse de la liana de vez en cuando. Dark le daba algunos consejos de acrobacias y técnicas de combate mientras esperaba que se zafara pasaron varias horas y ya estaba llegando el atardecer

Rainbow: oh vamos ya llevo todo el día amarada y no puedo romperlo o zafarme

Dark: vamos Rainbow no te rindas, aun no has intentado todo, aun puedes a ser algo

Rainbow: así, no creo que alguien haya salido de esto

Dark: ¿en serio? bueno te asombrarías quienes han superado esta prueba, es más te daré una pista, no hace mucho se lo hice a alguien y lo logro

Rainbow: ¿en serio? ¿Y quién fue?

Dark: pues la conoces muy bien, es más, has estado con ella todo el día

Rainbow: eso no es posible los únicos con quien he estado todo el día es contigo y... estas bromeando cierto

Dark: y lo logro en tiempo récord, pero eso no me sorprende

Rainbow: ¡¿me estás diciendo que Fluttershy lo logro y en tiempo record?!

Dark: bueno, si no me crees ¿porque no le preguntas?

Fluttershy: bueno es cierto que pase por esto ayer, pero yo no diría que en tiempo record

Rainbow: pero cómo es posible que ella haya pasado esta prueba y a mí me está tomando tanto tiempo

Dark: piensa ¿qué aria Fluttershy en tu lugar?

Rainbow: no se llorar

Fluttershy: oye eso es grosero... pero tienes razón

Rainbow: vamos Fluttershy no es fuerte para romper la liana, tampoco creo que lo haya desatado por su cuenta, lo más seguro es que estuviera atormentada, llorando o asustada y estaría pidiendo ayuda... espera eso quiere decir

Dark: que alguien más la ayudó... mira Rainbow, es fácil meterte en problemas salir no tanto pero con la ayuda adecuada, puede ser más fácil solo tienes que pedirlo

Rainbow: sabes te odio por esto... ¿está bien me puedes ayudar?

Dark: te faltan las palabras mágicas

Rainbow: ¿en serio? ah está bien ¿puedes ayudarme por favor?

Dark: bien – desata a Rainbow – bueno felicidades acabas de superar mi prueba

_ Rainbow se levanta y empieza a estirarse Dark se acerca y coloca su pesuña en la cabeza de Rainbow y la agita un poco

Rainbow: he – alejándose un poco – ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Dark: te doy la bienvenida al equipo... te estaré esperando junto a Spike para tu entrenamiento, después de la reunión, bueno si aún quieres que te entrene a pelear o a ser maniobras

Rainbow: espera sabes hacer maniobras

Dark: claro yo también puedo volar, me han contado que eres un wonderbolts y si no te molesta me gustaría entrenarte

Rainbow: no es eso, solo que bueno ¿qué tanto sabes de maniobras?

Dark: recuerda que yo tengo la misma edad que las princesas, yo estuve cuando se fundaron los wonderbolts y de vez en cuando los observaba, te podría mostrar sus inicios

Rainbow: ¿en serio? eso suena bien entonces acepto

_ ambos Ponys chocan sus cascos después de un rato empezó a caer la noche y Rainbow se despidió de ambos y salió volando después de unos instantes Rainbow ya había desaparecido, Dark y Fluttershy entran a la casa después de darle de cenar a los animales y haber cenado ellos mismos, Fluttershy reviso las herida de Dark

Fluttershy: al parecer tus heridas externas – pasando su casco por toda la espalda y serrando los ojos – ya sanaron

Dark: excelente entonces puedes quitarme el resto de los vendajes – Dark siente que algo le toca la espalda – Fluttershy

Fluttershy: si ocurre algo…

Dark: no nada, solo que si quieres un abraso solo tienes que pedirlo

_ Fluttershy cuando escuchó eso abrió los ojos y se da cuenta que estaba recargada en la espalda de Dark acariciándole la espalda, se separa de inmediato con la cara toda roja de vergüenza

Fluttershy: no...No sé qué me paso

Dark: tranquila no te preocupes

Fluttershy: si claro solo quitare las vendas

_ Fluttershy lenta mente comenzó a quitarle los vendajes si mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza después Fluttershy se fue a su respectivo lugar de descanso mostrando a una Fluttershy durmiendo tranquila en su cama abrasando su almeada con una gran sonrisa y a Dark observando las estrellas desde afuera de la casa

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


	6. Eventos y Dulces

**hola a todos y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta agradable historia no olviden que pueden dejar sus reviews con su apoyo y buenas criticas perdón con la ortografía es que soy muí malo en ello así que pido disculpas, sin más que decir aquí esta el capítulo de hoy**

 **CAPÍTULO 6: Eventos y Dulces**

_ A la mañana siguiente después de haber ayudado a Fluttershy, Dark ya se encontraba enfrente de una casa que parecía ser de dulce. Toca la puerta y espera unos segundos antes de ser lanzado hacia el interior por Pinkie, que brincaba de un lado a otro sin parar y sin quitarle la túnica de encima.

Pinkie: uh… hola, bienvenido Dark a Sugar cube Corner ¿qué te trae por aquí? Cierto, dijiste que tendrías un día con cada una. Eso significa que hoy es mi día, oye ¿te gustan los pasteles? a mí me gustan los pasteles ¿sabes hacer un pastel? huhuhu podrías hacer uno de triple extra chocolate ¡eso sería fabuloso! ¿Sabes que también seria fabuloso? una fiesta ¿qué te parece con confeti? no con serpentinas, no con confeti y serpentinas ¿te gustan los globos? a mí me gustan los globos ¡una fiesta de globos!

Dark: Pinkie, mira, te traje un regalo

_ Dark saca debajo de su ala una pequeña bolsa. Pinkie al verla suelta a Dark, toma la bolsa y la abre

Pinkie: un regalo, dame quiero ver, son flores azules son bonitas pero ¿porque las tienes en una bolsa?

Dark: porque son flores Legalize it, también conocidas como flores bromistas

_ de inmediato a Pinkie se le empezó a inflamar la lengua y le salieron lunares azules mientras se movía de un lado a otro gritando con su indescifrable voz mientras Dark la miraba fijamente

Dark: creo que me pase un poco – Dark se acerca a Pinkie y la agarra – cálmate Pinkie estas bien solo es un efecto de una flor

_ Después se unos segundos Pikie se sienta en el piso sin hacer ningún otro movimiento más que mirar a Dark. Después de unos segundos Dark la suelta y se sienta enfrente de ella

Dark: bien ya te calmaste o eso creo… bueno de todas formas necesito que me escuches, necesito que me hagas un favor – Pikie mueve la cabeza un poco – verás, necesito que me hagas una fiesta – Pinkie empieza a hacer pequeños saltitos en su lugar por la emoción – pero será después de la reunión hay te diré el día del evento quedó claro – Pinkie asiente con la cabeza – bien, ah… y una cosa mas no quiero ninguna fiesta o fiesta sorpresa antes del evento – Pinkie agacha la cabeza y baja las orejas y se le empiezan a humedecer los ojos – es que en el evento se celebrara todo serán como 4 fiestas en una así que será una fiesta de mucho trabajo ¿podrás con el evento? – Pinkie levanta una pesuña y se la coloca en la frente haciendo un saludo militar – excelente, ah pero no puedes decirle a nadie sobre la fiesta, será la más grande fiesta sorpresa de todas – Pinkie usa sus cascos para hace la Pinkie promesa – supongo que eso es un sí. Bien, ya es hora de que te dé el antídoto ¿podrías mostrarme donde está la cocina?

_ en un rápido movimiento Pinkie arrastra a Dark hasta la cocina, al entrar se podían ver a varios Ponys trabajando y jugando

Señora cakes: hola ¿tú eres el nuevo amigo de Pinkie?

Dark: si ¿y ustedes son?

Señora cakes: somos los dueños de esta pastelería, yo soy la Señora Cakes y él es mi esposo el Señor Cakes y estos dos son nuestros hijos

Dark: es un placer conocerlos y disculpen por la intromisión pero ¿me pueden prestar algunas cosas?

Señora cakes: claro, pero ¿me puedes decir para que la necesitas?

Dark: bueno es para a ser el antídoto para Pinkie

Señora cakes: !antídoto¡ ¿le paso algo a Pinkie?

Dark: nada grabe solo una pequeña broma que se salió de los cascos

_ Cuando todos miran a Pinkie los señores cakes parecen estar un poco preocupados, en cambio los niños se acercan y la empiezan a jalar de la lengua

Señora cakes: ¡vaya! ¿estás bien Pinkie? ¿no te duele nada? – Pinkie hace una sonrisa demostrando que no tenía nada – como es que pasó esto

Dark: es el efecto de la flor bromista

Señor cakes: Pinkie ¿otra vez te acercaste a esas flores? traeré el antídoto de reserva

Dark: ¿otra vez? que esto ya ha pasado varias veces

Señor cakes: si, ya le hemos dicho que no las usara, pero a los niños le gusta, así que las usa cuando no estamos para mantener tranquilos a los niños

Dark: ya veo, así que están bien preparados para todo

Señora cakes: bueno tenemos un empleo bien demandado y dos bueno tres – Pinkie voltea – pequeñines que hacen desastres tenemos que estar preparados para muchas cosas

_ Después de unos instantes el Señor cakes le entrega a Dark el antídoto

Señor cakes: toma as que Pinkie se lo tome

Dark: ¡he! ¿Porque no simple mente se lo entregas a ella?

Señor cakes: porque sabe mal y ella no quiere tomarlo mientras esta con los niños así que tienes que dársela, nosotros estamos algo ocupados con un pedido que nos pidieron

Dark: bien en parte fue mi culpa – mira a su alrededor – podría tomar eso

_ Señora cakes voltea y mira que apuntaba a un panecillo simple y barios utensilios de cocina. Asiente para darle permiso. Dark se acerca a la mesa y después de unos instantes regresa con un panecillo cubierto de betún blanco con manchas azules

Dark: Pinkie mira un sabor nuevo ¿quieres probarlo?

_ Pinkie de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Dark comiéndose el panecillo pocos instantes, después Pinkie regreso a la normalidad

Pinkie: mmmm es pastelillo estaba delicioso

Dark: qué bueno que te gustara ahora si no te molesta me dejas levantarme

_ Pinkie voltea y encuentra a Dark bajo de ella, Pinkie se mueve unos pasos dándole espacio a Dark para levantarse

Pinkie: up si, lo siento

Dark: no importa, bien que quieres hacer

Pinkie: bueno no mucho solo tenemos que celebrar 3 cumpleaños, 2 fiestas, 4 eventos, 5 reuniones, 6 comidas y ayudar en la alcaldía antes de terminar el día. H,u hu y cuidar a los pequeños por un rato

Dark: ¿segura que hay tiempo para todo eso?

Pinkie: pero que dices siempre hay tiempo para una fiesta, además siempre tengo mi ¡CAÑON DE FIESTAS!

_ Pinkie saca de su alborotada melena un cañón de tamaño pequeño que dispara y expulsa confeti en la cara de Dark

Dark: mmm, – escupe confeti – ¿desde cuando tienes eso?

Pinke: que mi cañón nunca salgo sin el

Dark: ¿pero ni siquiera hemos salido?

Pinke: ho bueno…

_ Pinke mira a Dark con una sonrisa mientras él la mira fija mente después de unos segundos Pinke vuelve a activar el cañón llenando la cara de Dark con serpentinas

Dark: bien hablaremos de eso más tarde – se limpia la cara con su casco – bien Pinke ¿con que quieres empezar a trabajar?

Pinke: primero tenemos que cuidar de los pequeños en lo que la Señora y el Señor cakes salen a las entregas que les encargaron eso tomara un par de horas pero las necesarias para aun estar a tiempo para el resto de los eventos

Dark: ¿bien y cuando empezamos?

Pinke: de inmediato

_ Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Pinke ya había sacado a los señores cakes de la tienda con todos los pedidos en una carreta lista para partir con Dark y los niños en la entrada despidiéndolos

Pinke: bien que les vaya bien

Dark: ¿cómo es que llegue a la puerta?

_ Después de despedirse los Señores cakes empiezan su entregas, cuando Dark vuelve a entrar a la casa un pequeño Pegaso lo agarra del brazo izquierdo y una unicornio del brazo derecho

Dark: hola pequeños ¿qué están haciendo? – Los pequeños solo balbuceaban pero sin despegarse – bueno – empieza a buscar a Pinke y la encuentra junto a un armario – Pinke ¿qué estás haciendo?

Pinke: preparo las cosas que necesitaremos

Dark: bien ¿yo que hago?

Pinke: tu cuida a los niños yo me encargo del resto, ya que tú tienes el trabajo más pesado de todos

Dark: más pesado ¿a qué te refieres?

_ Antes de que Pinke pudiera responder Dark se encontraba volando de cabeza gracias a los pequeños que entre ambos lo podían cargar y empiezan a dar vueltas por toda la evitación

Dark: ya veo, ya pueden usar sus habilidades

Pinke: si, solo ten cuidado porque les gusta

_ Antes de que Pinke pudiera advertirle Dark es estrellado contra la pared después de que los niños lo soltaran, después de caer al suelo Dark se levanta y empieza a buscar a los niños

Dark: ¿en dónde se metieron ese par de traviesos?

Pinke: en algún lugar de la casa cuando no están sus padres usan sus habilidades como quieran y sin limites

Dark: ¿porque no estas preocupada con todo esto?

Pinke: ya estoy un poco acostumbrada con todo esto, además no sería divertido si yo lo hago y tú solo te quedas ahí

Dark: bien supongo que tendré que atraparlos y entretenerlos hasta que termines… por favor no te tardes

Pinke: okie dokie loki

_ Dark busca a los pequeños en toda la casa pero cada vez que los encontraba se volvían a escapar una y otra bes después de unas hora Dark se encontraba recostado en la pared con ambos potrillos durmiendo por el cansancio después de unos instantes Pinkie aparece con un cupcake que preparo y se lo oficio a Dark

Pinkie: toma necesitas reponerte y buen trabajo

_ Dark sonríe por el cumplido de Pinkie agarra el cupcake y lo empieza a comer después de unos instantes llevan a los Potrillos a sus cunas y regresan a la cocina y en ese instante los Señores cakes ya estaban preparando más pasteles

Dark: cuando llegaron

Señora cakes: oh llegamos hace un rato pero como te estabas divirtiendo con los niños no quisimos molestarte. Eso y Pinkie insistía en que estabas bien

_ Dark mira a Pinkie que tenía una sonrisa sin percatarse que la observaba

Pinkie: bien, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

_ Dark y Pinkie salieron de Sugar cube Corner con una careta que Pinkie preparo con todo lo que necesitaban, cuando llegaron a la primera parada Pinkie solo saco su Cañón de fiestas y con un disparo ya estaba todo listo y se dirigieron a la siguiente parada así se fue desarrollando el resto de los deberes hasta que por fin llegaron al ayuntamiento

Pinkie: bien esta es nuestra última parada del día de hoy

Dark: y dime Pinkie ¿porque tienes que venir tu a la alcaldía?

_ En ese momento las puertas del ayuntamiento se abren por una Pony café con melena gris que tiene una ciuti-mark de un pergamino serado por un listón azul, que al momento de ver a Pinkie

¿?: PINKIE YA LLEGASTE, rápido sígueme esto es un desastre

_ Ambos siguen a la Pony por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación, cuando apenas abren la puerta se puede der una avalancha de hojas que les caen enzima todos los Ponys sacan la cabeza para observar a su alrededor

Dark: están todos bien

Pinkie: jijiji eso fue divertido

Dark: ¿qué está pasando aquí?

¿?: Disculpen el desorden siempre pasa cuando se acercan las celebraciones

Dark: ¿eso quiere decir que todo esto es?…

¿?: Si permisos y papeleo de las festividades de este año… Pinkie podrías acerté cargo

Pinkie: okie dokie loki

_ En eso Pinkie se dé un chapuzón en el mar de hojas mientras que Dark y la Pony salen del cuarto para estar más cómodos

Dark: disculpe usted es la Alcaldesa de este pueblo ¿cierto?

Alcaldesa: oh disculpa mis modales si soy la Alcaldesa es un placer conocerlo ¿señor?

Dark: Dark Ink, también me da gusto conocerla y dígame ¿porqué de encarga esto a Pinkie?

Alcaldesa: es la mejor organizadora de archivos de todo Ponyville… no le digas a Twilite que dije eso

Dark: tranquila y dígame de que evento se trata ¿porque tanto alboroto?

Alcaldesa: ¿no sabes cual evento es?

Dark: he estado algo apartado de Equestria por un tiempo, acabo de regresar de un viaje así que no estoy al día con los eventos

Alcaldesa: oh bueno en resumen son los papeles de todas las festividades de todo el año, pero principal mente la Nightmhare Night que es en seis días

Dark: Nightmhare Night y porque es tan importante

Alcaldesa: es una de la más importante, porque celebramos la derrota de NimerMoon disfrazándonos y asustando a los potrillos con historias de terror, es algo divertido, además cada año la Princesa Luna nos honra con su presencia y participa con los Ponys en la celebración

Dark: así que la Princesa viene cada año a celebrar… bien está decidido

Alcaldesa: ¡he! ¿que está decidido?

Dark: Alcaldesa quiero hacerme cargo de la celebración

Alcaldesa: ¡qué quiere que!, no eso no podrá asarse no sabes nada de la celebración

Dark: según tengo entendido es una fiesta donde asustar es el punto principal no es así

Alcaldesa: bueno si básicamente, pero ¿qué puedes hacer?

Dark: como un ex miembro de la guardia nocturna, el miedo es nuestra especialidad

Alcaldesa: ¡ex miembro!…¿eres un guardia real?

Dark: era un guardia real ¿entonces que dice cree que tengo lo necesario para la celebración?

Alcaldesa: pero es mucho trabajo para un Pony

Dark: y quien dijo que era solo uno… – entra a la habitación – Pinkie cambio de planes la fiesta será en la Nightmhare Night

_..._

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


	7. Las Manzanas y Las Familias

**hola a todos y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta agradable historia no olviden que pueden dejar sus reviews con su apoyo y buenas criticas perdón con la ortografía es que soy muí malo en ello así que pido disculpas, sin más que decir aquí esta el capítulo de hoy**

 **CAPÍTULO 7: las Manzanas y Las Familias**

A la mañana siguiente Dark que estaba oculto con su túnica y Fluttershy se encontraban de camino a la granja Sweet Apple Acres para encontrarse con Applejak

Dark: Fluttershy no era necesario que me acompañes todo el camino

Fluttershy: lo, lo siento

_cuando por fin llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres ningún Pony dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que Fluttershy rompió el silencio

Fluttershy: bueno creo que me voy te esperare en la casa

Dark: espera… – ambos Ponys se miran por un instante – ¿porque no nos acompañas?

Fluttershy: no… no quiero molestar

Dark: lo diré de otra forma… acompáñame por favor

Fluttershy: ¿pero los animales en la casa?

Dark: Ángel se puede hacer cargo

_ Dark le estira su casco Fluttershy duda por unos momentos pero lo acepta ambos Ponys se dirigieron Asia la casa donde Applejack los estaba esperando

Applejack: buenos días compañeros

Fluttershy: dueños días

Applejack: bueno por fin apareces y no era de extrañar ya que con las heridas que tuviste te tomaría un tiempo reponerte

Dark: tranquila ya estoy bien… no te molesta que Fluttershy venga con migo

Applejack: para nada y bien ¿estás listo para trabajar?

Dark: si solo dime que quieres que agá

Applejack: bueno primero lo primero un pequeño paseo y después trabajamos

Dark: un paseo y eso ¿porque?

Applejack: para que sepas que es lo que asemos aquí… – Dark la mira por unos instantes – bien Twilight me lo pidió para que te vayas familiarizando con las cosas o algo así

Dark: ya entiendo, bueno que empiece el paseo

Applejack: bueno compañero primero quiero darte la bienvenida a Sweet Apple Acres donde cosechamos todas las mejores manzanas de Pineville bueno empecemos

_ Applejack avanzaba mientras daba pequeñas explicaciones de cómo estaba repartido el terreno Dark y Fluttershy la siguieron escuchando todo el camino hasta que Dark se detuvo de repente Fluttershy al percatarse de ello se acerca

Fluttershy: eh Dark te¿ pasa algo?

Dark: que… disculpa estoy bien

Fluttershy: estas seguro

Dark: si no te preocupes algo me llamo la atención

_ Applejack al notar que algo pasaba se acercó colocándose frente a ellos

Applejack: todo bien compañero

Dark: si no te preocupes, que es esa área

_ todos voltean adonde Dark estaba mirando era un terreno seco algo marchito con árboles sin hojas

Applejack: ese lugar es el santuario de los murciélagos vampiros

Dark: así que un santuario… bueno eso si es interesante, perdona por la distracción continuemos

_ Después de eso todos siguieron con el camino hasta terminar llegando a la entrada de la casa

Applejack: bueno eso es todo tienes alguna duda

Dark: si una, ¿quiénes son ellos?

_ Applejack voltea y mira a tras Ponys que salen de la casa y se acercan al grupo de Ponys

Applejack: son mi familia, familia él es Dark, Dark ellos son Bic Mac – es un semental de pelaje rojo su melena es amarilla y su ciuti-mark es una manzana verde a la mitad (Eyep) –, Apple Bloom – es una potrilla de color amarillo con melena roja y su ciuti-mark es similar a la de sweetie belle un escudo de tres colores pero este tiene una manzana en medio con un corazón en el centro (Hola) –, y mi abuela Granny Smith – es una yegua mayor su pelaje es verde claro su melena blanca por la edad y su ciuti-mark es un pai de manzana (mucho gusto jovencito) – esta es toda la familia Apple en el pueblo de Ponyville

Dark: es un gusto conocerlos a todos

Applejack: bueno compañero ¿listo para el trabajo de verdad?

Dark: dime que tengo que hacer

Applejack: es fácil, ay que cosechar todas las manzanas del aria norte

Fluttershy: estas segura… se acaba de aliviar de las heridas

Dark: no te preocupes Fluttershy estaré bien además un poco de trabajo estaría bien para recuperar la fuerza, bien Applejack ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Applejack: solo tienes que golpear los arboles mira te enseño – se acerca a un árbol y le da una patada con los cascos traseros – ves es sencillo crees poder asarlo

Dark: hasta la pregunta ofende mmmm bueno que te parece una pequeña apuesta amistosa

Applejack: no estoy tan segura – mira a su familia unos instantes – no hemos tenido buenas experiencias casi perdimos la granja por alguien – mira a Apple Bloom que solo le sonríe -

Dark: vamos así será más divertido si gano me darás una manzana no es la gran cosa

Apple Bloom: y si pierdes que ganamos – todos la miran – ¿Qué?

Dark: bueno si ganas que te parece que trabaje para ti por un día más – le sonríe – te parece justo a mi si

Applejack: pero no sería algo injusto que tú me enfrentes cuando no tienes experiencia

Dark: eso lo ase más divertido mira lo como un entrenamiento y una ayuda

Applejack: bueno no creo que tengamos algún problema – mira a la familia y todos asienten con la cabeza – está bien vallamos

_ Todos fueron al lugar había arboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista Applejack y Dark se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares de inicio y Apple Bloom dio la señal de inicio Applejack empezó firme y constante con cada patada podía tirar todas las manzanas del árbol Dark la observo por unos instantes cuando intento imitar la técnica solo podía bajar menos de la mitad, poco a poco Dark pudo igualar a Applejack

Apple Bloom: valla nunca había visto a alguien que pudiera retar a Applejack

Bic Mac: Eyep

Gran Smith: tu puedes Applejack vénselo tu puedes ganar – todos la miran – ¿Qué? no estaría mal una ayuda extra en la granja

_ Después de un rato ambos Ponys estaban iguales tenían la misma cantidad de manzanas

Applejack: valla compañero no lo ases tan mal para tu primer día

Dark: bueno no olvides que yo era un guardia real tu tampoco lo ases tan mal tienes una buena técnica y mucha resistencia

Applejack: años de trabajo

Dark: que te parece si lo asemos más interesante una familia contra la otra

_ Todos al escuchar esto se quedan un poco perdidos se miran entre si hasta que Dark rompe la confusión

Dark: toda la familia Apple contra la familia Tusk – da una pequeña sonrisa – vamos que me dices claro con esto aumentaría la apuesta por cada uno que se una, una manzana, un día

Applejack: pero nosotros seriamos tres y tu uno no suena justo

Dark: Fluttershy está de mi lado sí así te parece justo aunque no es de mi familia puede jugar ¿pero recuerda será familia contra familia?

Apple Bloom: aceptamos

Applejack: no tan rápido caramelo esto suena algo sospechoso

Bic Mac: Eyep

Apple Bloom: hhooo vamos nosotros somos tres y él está solo… – voltea algo avergonzada – lo siento Fluttershy te olvide

Applejack: no se esto me da mala espina – los hermanos se miran entre si -

Apple Bloom: vamos si ganamos Dark nos ayudara en la granja por cuarto días

Dark: y bien ¿aceptas?

Applejack: bien pero sin trucos si algo no está bien la competencia se cancela

_ Dark asiente y todos los Ponys se fueron a sus respectivos lugares la Abuela Smith da inicio a la competencia la familia Apple comenzó rápida mente Applejack tiraba las manzanas mientras Apple Bloom las recogía en barias sestas y Bic Mac las llevaba a su respectivos lugares mientras que Dark los observaba sin moverse Fluttershy se acerca lenta mente a el

Fluttershy: eh Dark la competencia ya ha empezado ¿dime que hago?

Dark: solo siéntate a mi lado y sonríe amigable para las visitas… te diría que te vieras bonita pero eso ya lo ases

_ Fluttershy al escuchar esto se sonrojo un poco y se sienta dónde estaba Dark al notarlo estira su ala a Fluttershy la acerca más hasta casi chocar hombros y ella se sonrojo aún más mientras tanto la Familia Apple seguía cosechando Apple Bloom volteo a ver a la competencia

Apple Bloom: mira hermana parece que se rindieron

_ Todos los Apple al escuchar esto se detuvieron de golpe y miran a la competencia

Applejack: ¡Que! – voltea a ver a Dark y el no hacía nada – que corales está pasando aquí… Dark explícate que estás haciendo

Dark: yo nada importante solo llamo a mi Familia… y parece que ya llegaron

_ todos miran asía donde Dark observaba y se podía notar una pequeña nube negra a lo lejos

Apple Bloom: pero es solo una nube

Bic Mac: Nop

Applejack: pon más atención eso no es una nube

_ Cuando Apple Bloom volvió a observar la nube pudo der que no era una nube sino un gran grupo de pequeños animales poco a poco un sonido de chillidos fue aumentando drástica mente

Apple Bloom: esos… son…

Applejack: ¡Murciélagos vampiros!

_ Toda la Familia Apple se agacho cuando los Murciélagos pasaron sobre ellos después de unos instantes todos se levantan y observan que los Murciélagos se habían colocado en los alrededores de Dark y Fluttershy mientras ellos no se habían movido de su lugar los murciélagos eran todos diferentes excepto por tres manchas en su cuerpo uno en la cabeza y una en la parte superior de cada ala

Applejack: Dark ¿qué corales sucede?

Dark: de que hablas

Applejack: pues de todos estos Murciélagos de donde salieron y porque están aquí

Dark: que no los conoces si son los mismos que cuidas en el santuario

Apple Bloom: bueno eso explica de donde salieron pero no porque están aquí

Dark: ha cierto no los he presentado chicos la familia Apple… Familia Apple les presento a la Familia Tusk mi familia… saluden chicos

_ Todos los murciélagos le hacen una reverencia cruzando sus alas y colocándolas junto a la cabeza se puede percibir una pequeña marca que era una "V" con dos espacios marcando un rostro

Apple Bloom: ¿pero eso cómo es posible?

Dark: bueno digamos que son parte de mi – saca un ala de la túnica – o yo parte de ellos

Applejack: y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

Dark: bueno tenemos una competencia cierto que te parece si la terminamos

_ Dark ase un chillido todos los murciélagos salen volando entre los arboles con sus habilidades cada uno sostenía una manzana y las colocaban en las sestas rápidamente recolectaron todas las manzanas del aria Dark ase un movimiento con el casco y todos los murciélagos se retiran

Dark: bueno creo que terminamos

Applejack: lo planeaste desde un principio cierto

Dark: no… solo después de que me mostraste el santuario pero el final seria casi el mismo

Applejack: quieres algo no es cierto

Dark: la apuesta fue una manzana por Familiar que ayudara no importa de qué lado se uniera o de que especie fuera

Applejack: eso significa que cada murciélago cuenta

Dark: así es pero son muchas manzanas así que te are un trato te cambio las manzanas por un pequeño sector de tus tierras que no vas a notar

_ Todos al escuchar esto dan unos pasos atrás sorprendidos

Fluttershy: Dark que… ¿que estas asiendo? ¿Porque ases esto?

Dark: tranquila no es algo que perjudique a nadie ya lo averiguaras… y bien ¿aceptas el trato o no?

Applejack: – lo mira fijamente – no puedo negarme perderíamos todos los ingresos de media temporada

Bic Mac: Eyep

Applejack: bien ¿qué sector es el que quieres?

Dark: el santuario

_ hubo un silencio total por unos instantes hasta que Apple Bloom lo rompió

Apple Bloom: pero los árboles en esa área están muertos y marchitos

Dark: exacto por eso lo quiero además que mi Familia vie ay quiero mejorarlo

Apple Bloom: mejorarlo ¿cómo piensas arreglar eso?

Dark: sígueme y lo averiguaras

_ Dark camina asía el santuario todos lo siguen cuando llegaron Dark ase un silbido y barios Murciélagos aparecieron Dark les ase una señal y salen volando

Applejack: ¿que les acabas de decir?

Dark: que empiezan a sembrar

Apple Bloom: sembrar… ¿sembrar que?

Dark: esto - ase un silbido y le entregan una semilla - esto ayudara a todos

_ Dark le entrega una semilla que tenía una forma de gota la parte superior era negra y la inferior roja como si estuviera goteando

Dark: esta es la semilla carmesí

Applejack: nunca escuche de ella

Dark: claro, es algo que consigues fuera de Equestria en los territorios de los vampiros

Applejack: y ¿cómo nos ayudara esta semilla?

Dark: en donde todo muere esta nace y sus frutos son más fuertes y sabrosos que los Murciélagos estarán satisfechos con solo una y podrás cosechar el resto y recuperar lo que ellos han estado desgastando

Applejack: eso implicaría que no saldrían del santuario y que tendremos más cosechas

Dark: cierto y para agradecerte con las molestias que causan mis Familiares podrás disponer de ellos para las cosechas y varios trabajos que necesiten asistencia

Apple Bloom: espera estas diciendo que aparte tendremos asistencia en la granja

Dark: bueno si aceptan el trato… así todos ganamos como estaba planeado

Applejack: un segundo compañero ya avías planeado todo esto desde un comienzo

Dark: bueno más o menos le avía mencionado algo a Twilight

Applejack: si ibas hacer esto ¿porque no solo lo pediste?

Dark: pero donde quedaría lo divertido – le da una sonrisa -

Applejack: bueno compañero tienes un trato

Dark: excelente que bueno que no tuve que usar el favor para que aceptaras, bueno lo usare en otra ocasión

_ Después de que Dark diera un par de órdenes más a sus Familiares todo regresaron a la granja ya que estaba llegando el anochecer y disfrutaron la cena como una familia después de un rato empezaron a charlar

Dark: jajaja gracias… gracias a todos ase mucho que no hacía algo así

Applejack: he a que te refieres

Dark: bueno no hace mucho estaba solo y así fue por mucho tiempo eh tenido amigos y compañeros pero no son como ustedes, ustedes me tratan como de la familia

Applejack: no te preocupes terroncito ya que nos estas ayudando con la granja es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti

Dark: bueno gracias, ya es un poco tarde y tengo que irme además tengo que llevar a Fluttershy a su casa

_ todos voltean y ben a Fluttershy y a Apple Bloom dormidas en un sillón todos muestran una pequeña sonrisa Dark se acerca y con un pequeño susurro la despierta algo soñolienta la levanta y la coloca en su lomo para luego salir afuera estaban todos despidiéndose

Dark: bueno fue un placer pasar el día con ustedes a antes de que se me olvide los plantíos nacen rápido así que solo tendrán que esperar unos días y otra cosa Applejack podrás presentarte en el evento

Applejack: bueno con la ayuda que nos diste tendré algo de tiempo si estaré ay

Dark: bueno también dile a Apple Bloom que está invitada todas sus amigas estarán esperándola… bueno me tengo que ir tengo que visitar a una amiga

_ Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Dark levanta el vuelo y se pone en marcha en la oscuridad de la noche

Applejack: espera… una amiga, esa dirección, espero que no se meta en problemas

_..._

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


	8. Una Noche larga

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan xD**

 **CAPÍTULO 8: Una Noche larga**

_ Dark surcaba los cielos después de unas horas su acompañante empieza a despertar por la incomodidad del viento, Dark al percatarse aterriza en un pequeño camino

Dark: o lo siento ¿te desperté?

_ Fluttershy se baja del lomo de Dark y mira a su alrededor

Fluttershy: eh Dark ¿en dónde estamos?

Dark: bueno venimos a visitar a una amiga, vamos ya estamos cerca

_ Fluttershy sigue a Dark y al llegar a la sima de una loma se puede percatar un castillo blanco y morado que era vigilado por varios Guardias

Fluttershy: es…¡Canterlot!

Dark: si… – se coloca la capucha – vamos solo tengo unas horas antes de que salga el sol

_ Fluttershy sigue a Dark por el camino unos minutos antes de ser detenidos por un grupo de Guardias con armaduras doradas y barias lanzas a casco que custodiaban la entrada del castillo

Guardia1: ¡ALTO! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que los trae al castillo?

Dark: solo venimos a entregar un mensaje a una amiga que vive aquí, así que si no es mucha molestia ¿nos dejarían pasar?

Guardia2: lo céntimos pero tenemos ordenes de registrar a cada Pony que entre al castillo

Dark: claro que tienen órdenes, bueno ella es Fluttershy una de las Exguardianas de los elementos de la armonía y yo solo un simple amigo así que si no ay mucha molestia

_ Dark cuando intenta entrar es detenido a punta de lanza esto hace que Fluttershy haga un pequeño chillido de pánico mientras tiembla un poco en cambio Dark solo se mantiene tranquilo

Guardia1: lo sentimos, pero no puede pasar hasta que nos dé su nombre son la ordenes de la Princesa

Dark: entonces si les doy mi nombre ¿podre pasar?

Guardia1: si

Dark: bien – se quita la capucha – soy Dark Ink un gusto conocerlos y si me disculpan tengo que entregar un mensaje

_ Dark apenas logra dar un par de pasos y es de nuevo detenido con un par de lanzas que le rozan el cuello

Dark: - agacha la cabeza un poco y suelta un suspiro – ah… porque no me sorprende

Guardia2: lo sentimos, pero tenemos ordenes de detenerte si venias, por favor no intentes nada nos dieron permiso de usar la fuerza si es necesario

Dark: ves por esto no quería dar mi nombre, como odio a los Soldados Diurnos

_ Dark puede percibir a un Guardia a la distancia era un Pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro con una crin gris y portaba una armadura azul oscuro con toques morados

Dark: ¡oye soldado!... me echas un casco

_el Guardia se acerca a la entrada y observa todo el escenario antes de hablar

¿?: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Guardia1: nada importante capitán solo cumple órdenes

Dark: ¡capitán! excelente lo que necesitaba, me echas un casco solo vine a entregar un mensaje

¿?: Soldado ¿por qué lo detienen o bajo qué cargo?

Guardia1: son órdenes directas de la Princesa Celestia

Dark: antes de que me encarcelen puedo decir algo – el capitán asiente con la cabeza – bajo la oscuridad eterna, la soledad y el temor yo seré la luz que iluminaré la esperanza… bajo mi ala

¿?: Yacen todos los sueños y esperanzas de mis seres queridos que protegeré hasta el final

Dark: y que esa luz se vuelva una estrella para que pueda seguir iluminando el camino

¿?: … bajen las armas – vio como los guardias dudaban – solo denle algo de espacio

_ Los guardias después de unos momentos se separan un poco pero sin bajar la guardia Dark se acomoda junto a Fluttershy que estaba hecha bolita del miedo el Capitán se acerca a Dark y lo saluda de casco

¿?: Es un placer conocer a otro nocturno… mi nombre es Ónix

Dark: Dark Ink mucho gusto… - saluda al capitán - valla por un instante pensé que no reconocerías la oración

Ónix: bueno es bueno que sepa la historia de la noche y dime que puedo hacer para ayudar

Dark: bueno ya que lo mencionas tenía que entregarle un mensaje a alguien, pero como puedes ver no podré hacerlo, - da una pequeña sonrisa -, pero ella lo hará por mí – hace un pequeño gesto hacia Fluttershy con la cabeza – solo necesito que la lleves con la Princasa Luna

Fluttershy: y… yo

Guardia2: no pueden las ordenes de la Princesa Celestia es evitar que cualquier cosa suya llegue a manos de la Princesa Luna

Ónix: entiendo… bueno si no ay otra opción señorita me acompaña yo la dirigiré con la Princesa

Guardia1: pero Capitán no podemos permitirlo son ordenes

Ónix: según tengo entendido sus órdenes son detenerlo a él no a ella y algo mucho más importante porque hay Guardias Diurnos en horario nocturno eso va contra las normas, además la reconozco es una guardiana de los elementos de la armonía que han salvado nuestras vidas en barias ocasiones y una de las pocas amigas de la Princesa así que si me disculpan tengo que acompañar a nuestra invitada

Dark: Gracias… vamos Fluttershy él te ayudara solo entrega el mensaje

Ónix: por favor, acompáñame por aquí

_ Fluttershy acompaña a Ónix por el patio mientras Dark se queda custodiado en la entrada con los Guardias

Dark: oye linda medalla… – sonríe – que te parece una apuesta

_ Ónix guio a Fluttershy por el castillo hasta la parte más alta enfrente de ellos estaba una puerta azul oscuro con distintos detalles blancos Ónix toca un par de veces y una vos del otro lado les da permiso de entrar al pasar a la habitación se podía notar que era un observatorio con varios mapas de estrellas y constelaciones en la mesa del lado derecho y del izquierdo varios libros, lentes de telescopios y piezas del mismo junto a un armario y un telescopio al fondo que está apuntando al basto cielo con Luna a su lado que estaba en un colchón azul marino con detalles dorados tomando apuntes en una libreta y sin despegar su mirada dijo con un tono frio

Luna: sabes que no me gusta que me molesten no en estos momentos

Ónix: lose, pero sé que esto la animara,… tiene visitas

_ Luna despegó su mirada y al darse la vuelta se encontró con los dos Ponys en la puerta, ella decidió acomodarse un poco y con un pequeño gesto les ordeno que se acercaran y se acomodaran

Luna: por favor, pasen y tomen asiento

_ Ónix se acerca al armario y saca un par de colchones similares y los coloca junto a los de Luna hace una reverencia para que Fluttershy se sentara y después él se colocó al otro lado

Luna: no es que sea mala, pero me podrías decir ¿por qué estás aquí?

Fluttershy: es… es que no estoy segura

Ónix: fue enviada para darle un mensaje

Luna: ya veo y no sabes cuál es ese mensaje – Fluttershy niega con la cabeza – bien no importa aun puedes ayudarme

Fluttershy: y ¿qué puedo hacer?

Luna: dime todo lo que sepas de Dark en ¿dónde se está hospedando?

Fluttershy: bueno él se está quedando conmigo por ahora por sus heridas

Luna: y ¿cómo sigue esta mejor?

Fluttershy: si su recuperación es rápida sus heridas externas ya están curadas y el veneno de su sistema ya casi está eliminado

Luna: es un alivio, y sabes algo de lo que tiene planeado hacer el siempre ase algo

Fluttershy: bueno él convocó una reunión en un par de días

Luna: una reunión eso suena interesante y conociéndolo será algo especial… – Fluttershy ase un pequeño bostezo – o lo siento debes de estar cansada por el viaje hasta aquí

Fluttershy: no en realidad yo no sabía qué iba a venir ya qué me trajeron no estaba preparada

Luna: ¡te trajeron! dime ¿quién te trajo?

Fluttershy: Dark

Luna:- al escucharla se levanta de inmediato – ¡QUÉ! y el en ¿dónde está?

Ónix: fue detenido en la entrada por guardias Diurnos

_ Dark se encontrada aun detenido en la puerta ablando con el guardia cuando un grito llamó la atención de todos cuando voltearon podían ver qué algo se acercaba a gran velocidad directo a ellos Dark cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el piso siendo abrasado por la princesa mientras Fluttershy y Ónix descendían lenta mente

Luna: Dark no sabía qué ibas a venir estaba muy preocupada por ti – lo abrasa con fuerza - ¿por qué no me dijiste qué venias?

Dark: lo siento pero se arruinaría la sorpresa y si no te importa me gustaría levantarme y respirar

_Luna se separa para qué Dark se levantara mientras lo hacía Fluttershy y Ónix ya se encontraban a su lado

Luna: bien ¿por qué no pasas?, pediré algo para merendar

Dark: me encantaría pero – da un par de pasos y de nuevo es detenido con las lanzas – tengo un pequeño problema

Luna: qué significa esto – mira a los guardias fijamente – ¿por qué lo detienen?

Guardia 1: lo sentimos Princesa pero tenemos ordenes de detenerlo si intentaba entrar

Luna: pues te ordeno qué lo dejen pasar

Guardia 2: lo sentimos, pero fue la Princesa Celestia quien dio la orden

Luna: yo también soy la Princesa y yo te ordeno qué lo liberes

_ Mientras Luna hablaba llamó la atención de varios Guardias nocturnos qué se acercaban por curiosidad y otros empezaban a murmurar

Luna: no tienen ninguna autorización bajo mi mandato, la noche me pertenece

_ los Guardias Diurnos después de unos instantes bajaron las armas rindiéndose y evitando más conflictos entre ellos

Luna: gracias ahora vallan a descansar – da la orden moviendo su casco -

_ los Guardias hicieron un saludo a su princesa y se retiraron, pero Dark llamó a uno de ellos

Dark: oye Guardia no crees qué se te ha olvidado algo - solo recibe una mirada molestia del Guardia - vamos no pongas esa cara no seas así, si no soportas perder no apuestes

_ el Guardia 1 regresa le entrega un pequeño objeto y se retira seguido por el resto

Ónix: bueno espero qué no les importe pero qué les parece si continuamos en otra parte

Dark: claro, vamos a los jardines profundos

_ Ónix abre la marcha hacia los jardines mientras lo siguen los demás

Fluttershy: y ¿por qué a los jardines?

Dark: como recompensa ya qué te hice pasar un mal rato y estoy seguro de qué te gustaran los animales

Fluttershy: bueno no creo qué les caiga bien, la última vez fue un desastre

Dark: te aseguro qué esta vez será diferente – le da una pequeña sonrisa -

_ Luna se acerca a Dark algo curiosa viendo el pequeño objeto qué ocultaba en su capucha

Luna: dime ¿qué fue todo eso con el Guardia?

Dark: ya sabes lo mismo de siempre - lanzando el objeto qué era una medalla - una apuesta en la qué no podía perder

Luna: tú no cambias – le da una sonrisa -

Dark: te sorprenderías, pero bueno dime ¿si recibiste mi mensaje? las cartas qué envíe hace un par de días

Luna: no ¿qué cartas?

Dark: eso me temía pero supuse qué Celestia había recibido las cartas y las habrá escondido o eliminado… bueno no importa

Ónix: perdonen qué los interrumpa, pero ya llegamos

_ Se podía ver un pequeño claro, qué estaba rodeado de arbustos con algunas flores azules o celestes qué se notaban con la luz de la luna

Dark: Fluttershy te quiero presentar el jardín de la noche el lugar más profundo de los jardines

Fluttershy: es muy lindo… no quiero sonar mal pero, por qué estamos aquí

Dark: por una simple razón… ellos

_Dark apunta a los arbustos Fluttershy intenta mirar pero no nota nada después de unos instantes aparece una zarigüeya qué se coloca en medio del claro, Dark le da un empujoncito a Fluttershy con su casco y ella se acerca lenta mente

Fluttershy: hola, amiguito – al estar frente a la zarigüeya le extiende su casco – como estas te ves tan tierno… puedo

_La zarigüeya sube por el casco hasta la cabeza de Fluttershy al hacerlo esta da un pequeño salto del susto pero se calma de inmediato

Luna: tranquila a Tiberius le gusta jugar con los invitados

Dark: ¿Tiberius? Desde cuando les pones nombre a los animales

Luna: desde qué se volvió mí mascota un día qué paseaba por los jardines

Dark: quien lo diría Luna cuidando de una mascota

Luna: oye tenía qué hacer algo mientras todos mis súbditos descansan además si mi hermana tiene un fénix de mascota por qué yo no podría tener un compañero

Dark: bueno eso no importa por ahora puedes traer al resto

Fluttershy: ¡he!... al resto ¿a qué te refieres con el resto?

_Dark le da una sonrisa a ambas pero antes qué alguien pudiera hacer algo Luna ase un silbido de repente los arbustos se empezaron a mover y de él salen varios animales pequeños como búhos, cuerpo espines, gatos, mapaches, ardillas, etc. qué empezaban a rodear a Fluttershy pero antes de qué se pudiera alegrar por estar rodeada de los criaturitas se puso tan tensa como tabla por la enorme creatura qué estaba frente a ella

Fluttershy: - llena de temor – e… es… es un lobo de montaña

_frente a ella estaba un lobo de su tamaño era blanco como la nieve qué lenta mente se acercó a Fluttershy y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella el lobo se acuesta a su alrededor tranquilizando a Fluttershy

Luna: tranquila todos los animales qué están dentro de los jardines son seguros

Dark: claro, no por nada es el santuario nocturno dónde todas las criaturas nocturnas pueden pasar un rato sin problemas y también un aria de curación para los animales heridos

Fluttershy: ¿qué? También es una veterinaria

Luna: si, los jardines profundos sirven como refugio para los animales cuando los Guardias nocturnos hacen sus recorridos y encuentran un animal herido o en problemas los traen aquí para su recuperación

Dark: ya qué sabes esto Fluttershy cuando vengas a Canterlot puedes ayudar en el jardín, siento qué tu ayuda vendría de mucha utilidad

Fluttershy: claro, – voltea a Luna y hace una reverencia - solo si me lo permite Princesa

Luna: por mí está bien pero tienes qué pedírselo al creador del santuario para el permiso ya qué esto es obra suya

Fluttershy: claro, ¿en dónde lo encuentro?

Luna: lo tengo a mi lado

Fluttershy: ¿Qué? Dark tú, ¿creaste este lugar?

Dark: jejeje, si me sorprendí cuando lo había mencionado hace rato y nos dirijamos a este lugar pensé qué Celestia lo había quitado o algo, por el odio qué me tiene

Luna: si es una de las pocas cosas qué aún tenemos de ti – agacha la cabeza un poco decaída -

Dark: bueno dejemos los malos sentimientos para después Fluttershy te encargo qué cuides este lugar cuando puedas ya qué yo no poder hacerlo muy seguido

Fluttershy: claro, cuenta conmigo – le da una sonrisa -

Dark: excelente ahora descansa aquí vendré por ti en un rato ya no queda mucho tiempo y necesito hablar con Luna disfruta de tu regalo

_Dark y Luna se alejan dejando a Fluttershy con la compañía de los animales y uniéndose a Ónix qué los esperaba algo alejado de los jardines

Luna: entonces tienes qué irte

Dark: si tengo qué regresar antes del amanecer pero tranquila nos veremos pronto

Luna: está bien – voltea a ver a Ónix – preparen un carruaje para nuestros invitados

_Ónix ase un saludo y sale de los jardines Luna y Dark se quedan solos

Dark: bueno de lo que quería hablarte y la razón de la que vine es para qué sepas de la reunión qué organizo

Luna: si Fluttershy había mencionado algo de una reunión en unos días… de qué se trata todo esto Dark te conozco y sé qué tramas algo cuando te pones a ser algo como esto

Dark: espero que puedas asistir… la reunión en el castillo de Twilight, será en 2 días o mejor dicho en el siguiente amanecer

Luna: claro, no ay problema

Dark y Luna se miran unos instantes, pero Luna rompe el silencio abrasando a Dark el tarda un rato en responder el abraso

Luna: no sabes cuánto te he extrañado todos estos años la soledad que sufrí cuando te fuiste y no regresaste todos los problemas que se causaron por tu desaparición – le empiezan a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas – los cuales Celestia te echa la culpa pero tú y yo sabemos que no era tu culpa que todo eso pasara

Dark: al parecer ya hablaste con Celi – le acaricia la melena -

Luna: solo buscaba respuestas

Dark: tranquila ninguno de nosotros pensó que pasaría algo así pero no podía dejar que Celi se culpara por lo sucedido

Luna: así que te ofreciste como la carnada – se separa un poco de Dark

Dark: bueno ya no podía hacer nada en ese entonces todo ya había acabado, los daños ya estaban hechos y no podía repararlos lo único que podía hacer era cargar con el dolor que ella sentía y la única forma de hacerlo era que me odiara

Luna: pero no tenías que hacerlo

Dark: claro que tenía, jure protegerlas a ambas de todo, eso también implica de sí mismas… sin importar el riesgo

Luna: abecés no sé si eres muy valiente o un idiota – lo vuelve a abrasar –

Dark: oye no era necesario que lo digieras, además por ese mismo motivo me nombraste capitán de la Guardia nocturna – Luna solo agacha la cabeza – jejeje parece que barias cosas nunca cambian… bueno ya es hora de que me marche

Luna: - lo aferra con más fuerza – por favor quédate te lo pido, te lo ordeno, como un favor, tómalo como quieras pero no me dejes

Dark: Luna sabes que no puedo hacerlo… pero recuerda siempre que me necesites ya sabes dónde encontrarme

_Dark la abraza con fuerza para tranquilizarla después de unos momentos ambos se separan y regresan por Fluttershy a los jardines, al llegar ambos ben con tranquilidad como estaba tranquila mente dormida rodeada de todos los animales Luna lentamente la levanta con magia para no despertarla mientras la acercan

Luna: es una buena Pony

Dark: no por nada es la portadora de un elemento

Luna: ¿qué piensas hacer con ella exactamente? por alguna razón la trajiste

Dark: ella es como yo – mueve un poco las alas que están por debajo de la túnica – pronto liberaremos su poder y no quiero que lleve esa carga ella sola como yo lo tenía

Luna: entonces es cierto ¿qué se volvió vampiro? – Mira fijamente a Fluttershy - Mi hermana me mostro una carta de Twilight sobre un asunto que salió mal pero no creímos que realmente la avía afectado por completo pero ¿no la habían curado?

Dark: ambos sabemos que de esto no ay cura se tiene o se encierra pero no se elimina y en cualquier caso es demasiado peligroso intentar cualquier cosa… por eso necesito regresar y arreglar algunos asuntos

Luna: comprendo bueno vamos ya debe de estar listo el carruaje

_Dark y Luna salen de los jardines y se dirigen a la entrada principal donde efectiva mente ya estaban todo listo para la partida de los Ponys, Luna coloca suavemente a Fluttershy dentro del carruaje Dark se despide con un último abrasa de Luna y un saludo de cascos con Ónix antes de subirse al carruaje y partir, una vez que el carruaje desapareció a la vista Luna declaro

Luna: Ónix has los preparativos, tenemos una reunión a la que asistir

Ónix: - hace una reverencia - si Princesa

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


	9. ESTRELLAS Y LLAMAS

**hola a todos y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta agradable historia no olviden que pueden dejar sus reviews con su apoyo y buenas criticas perdón con la ortografía es que soy muí malo en ello así que pido disculpas, sin más que decir aquí esta el capítulo de hoy**

 **CAPÍTULO 9: ESTRELLAS Y LLAMAS**

– Se podía ver a Twilight dando vueltas sin dejar de murmurar palabras al azar, alrededor de una gran mesa rodeada de barias cillas de cristal y en una de ellas se encontraba Spike, comiendo un muffin de diamantes –

Spike: Vamos Twilight tienes que tranquilizarte – dándole un bocado al muffin – si sigues así de seguro dejaras un agujero

Twilight: ¡Tranquilizarme! – Se detiene solo para observar a Spike – cómo puedes decir algo como eso en estos momentos ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Spike: – le da otro mordisco al muffin – no se…mmm, Sábado o es Viernes, no no Domingo

Twilight: ¡NO! hoy es mi día con Dark – siguió caminando alrededor de la meza – ya que no sabía cuándo vendría desde el primer día, estaba nerviosa con el poco tiempo que me dejo prepararme para la investigación, pero las chicas y yo nos reunimos todos los días, faltando la que conviviera con él para que no sospeche, ya me dijeron que ya tuvieron su día y que es un misterio tras otro

Spike: ni me lo digas – termino el Muffin – aun no recibo respuestas de él, solo lo del entrenamiento

Twilight: y ese es otro asunto, tiene la misma edad que las princesas… ¿tiene que saber muchas cosas?, a vivido fuera de Equestria por mucho tiempo, debe de saber de magia o combate o ciencia o aventuras… – se detiene de golpe – ¡AAAHH! no sé por dónde comenzar la investigación, todo él es un misterio y todavía no llega para empezar

Spike: sí que raro, según me dijiste el llegaría hace un rato – se levanta de la cilla y se asoma por la ventana – he Twilight ¿puedo decirte algo?... puede que no te guste

Twilight: no creo que haya algo que pueda empeorar todo este lio – se empieza a sobar la cabeza – ¿dime que es?

Spike: el carruaje de las princesas está en la entrada

– Twilight al escuchar esto se detiene de inmediato y abre los ojos a no más poder y con un pequeño chillido ella desaparece con Spike y reaparece en la entrada del castillo, Twilight rápidamente hace una reverencia, mientras Spike de la sorpresa pierde el equilibrio y cae por las escaleras hasta estar frente al carruaje –

Spike: ¡Aaah!... – se levanta mientras se limpia – Twilight para la otra que vallas hacer algo así avísame

¿?: Oh… ¿estás bien Spike?

Spike: si si, no fue nada Princesa… espera – levanta la cabeza para observar a los dos Ponys que bajan del carruaje – ¡eh!... ¿Fluttershy?… ¿Dark?

Twilight: ¡Que!... – se levanta y se pone junto a Spike – ¿Que hacen ustedes dos en el carruaje de las Princesas? y ¿las Princesas?

Dark: lo siento, pero solo somos nosotros de una pequeña visita en Canterlot – cuando ambos bajan del carruaje Dark le da una pequeña señal a los Guardias para que se retiraran y los Guardias se llevaron el carruaje – perdón por la demora, como podrás ves estuve un poco ocupado toda la noche y el viaje demoro más de lo que pensaba por los Guardias

Twilight: y se puede saber ¿porque fueron a Canterlot?

Dark: solo verificaba si las Princesas vendrían mañana para la reunión y como alguien tenía que vigilarme lleve a Fluttershy como acompañante

Spike: pero es un viaje largo, aun volando tomaría barias horas, ¿cómo fueron y regresaron en una noche?

Fluttershy: ah bueno Dark me llevó en su lomo todo el camino de ida, yo estaba durmiendo

Twilight: espera, dices que ¿Dark te llevo en su lomo todo el viaje? – Mira fijamente a Dark – ¿y cómo llegaste tan rápido al castillo tu solo?

Dark: bueno si quieres saber – se acerca cara a cara y con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa dice – adivina… – camina hacía Spike – Spike si no es mucha molestia ¿le podrías preparar algo para desayunar a Fluttershy? No hemos comido nada por el viaje

Spike: claro no hay problema pero, ¿y tú?

Dark: tranquilo me las arreglare además – mira a Twilight que tiene un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa algo forzada – no quiero dejarla esperando más tiempo, no creo que lo soporte

Spike: jejeje… bueno si insistes, vamos Fluttershy

Dark: espera, Fluttershy casi se me olvida decirte que pasare aquí la noche para tener todo preparado para el evento de mañana – mira a Spike – claro si no ay mucha molestia por eso

Spike: no te preocupes ay mucho espacio en el castillo

– Spike y Fluttershy se despiden de Dark y ambos entran al castillo mientras Dark intenta hacer que Twilight reaccionara y después de varios intentos logro que regresara en si –

Dark: Twilight… Twilight… – agita su casco frente el rostro de Twilight – Twilight ya reacciona o perderás más tiempo

Twilight: ¡SUFICIENTE! – Dark se aleja un poco por el susto pero rápidamente Twilight se coloca cara a cara con el – tu, vendrás con migo para evaluarte ahora mismo

Dark: por fin reaccionas – le da una pequeña sonrisa – y bien ya te decidiste con que empezar la investigación

Twilight: si empezaremos con una evaluación física de tu estado, ya que eres parte vampiro, aremos una comparativa tuya y rebelaremos las diferencia entre un Pony y tú, velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, aguante y muchas mas

Dark: entiendo quieres saber los beneficios que poseo al tener esta fusión bueno está bien para mí solo dime que tengo que hacer

Twilight: sígueme a mi laboratorio, hay empezaran las pruebas lo más pronto posible

Dark: como mandes Princesa

– Twilight y Dark entraron al castillo, después de caminar un poco entran por una puerta y del otro lado se podía ver un gran cuarto que estaba rodeado de muchas maquinas, artefactos, libros y varios objetos regados por todos lados, Dark al percatarse de todo esto se detiene unos momentos –

Dark: parece que tienes como aprovechar tu tiempo libre

Twilight: solo me gusta estar preparada para todo – le da una sonrisa de satisfacción por sus inventos – bien empecemos

Dark: si tú lo dices – se acerca a Twilight – y ¿con qué quieres empezar?

Twilight: primero registraremos todos tus rasgos físicos – acerca una pluma y una libreta – con solo observarte pude percatarme de barias cosas pero para estar segura porfabor ponte en la plataforma

– Twilight muestra una plataforma en el centro de la habitación, donde Dark se sube y voltea a ver a Twilight –

Dark: ha si, y se puede saber cuáles son

Twilight:– empieza a escribir en la libreta – primero tu tamaño es más grande que un pony normal, cuando estabas con las princesas pude darme cuenta que tu tamaño era similar o superior que el de Luna, eras como el punto medie entre las princesas

Daek: nada mal, pero eso es algo obvio ya que nos viste frente a frente, pero aun así ¿vas a querer mis medidas? o ¿ya se las pediste a Rariti?

Twilight: – deja de escribir y mira a Dark con una sonrisa forzada – ¿Por qué preguntas?

Dark: bueno, ya que Applejack me mostro la granja a petición tuya supuse que también hablaste de mi con las demás

Twilight: oh… bueno, cambiando de tema – concentro su vista en la libreta – aquí escribí barias cosas que necesito averiguar y un registro completo para analizar así que continuemos

Dark: está bien, ¿conque continuamos?

Twilight: – concentro su vista en Dark mientras lo analizaba por varis lados sin dejar de escribir en la libreta – tu pelaje es negro, una melena de picos negro y naranja en la parte superior, también eres un Pegaso por la tanto tienes alas, pero no son alas normales, su tamaño es semejante a tu tamaño lo cual son perfectas para que te eleven sin problemas… ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

Dark: dejémoslo para después, no me gusta recordar ese incidente muy a menudo

–Twilight observa a Dark que estaba algo deprimido, aunque ella quería respuestas no quería molestarlo y tampoco esperaba que le respondiera barias cosas ya que no se conocían mucho, así que poso a la siguiente, pero no supo cómo reaccionar con lo que vio –

Twilight: Dark ¿esa es tu cutie mark?

Dark: si… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Twilight: no nada…solo que nunca había visto algo parecido a esto

– Twilight seguía observando la cutie mark de Dark, esta estaba formada por un pergamino algo desgastado de las orillas, en el centro estaba la silueta semi–completa de un dragón azulado, y como un pincel estaba un colmillo que en la punta se podía ver los colorea azulados del dragón, Twilight rápidamente anoto todo esto en la libreta –

Twilight: bueno con esto creo que será suficiente por esta sesión, ahora pasemos ha las pruebas físicas

Dark: bueno, ¿dónde está el campo de entrenamiento?

Twilight: nosotros no tenemos campo de entrenamiento

Dark:… ¿Qué?... entonces ¿dónde entrenas a tus soldados?

Twilight: yo no tengo soldados

Dark: entonces ¿quién protege el pueblo? o a ¿ti?

Twilight: las chicas y yo nos encargamos de todos los problemas que se presentan

Dark:… creo que eso explica porque todas las cosas que he escuchado solo las incluía a ustedes, bueno entonces ¿cómo vamos a ser las pruebas físicas?

Twilight: no te preocupes dentro de esta habitación esta todo lo que necesitamos

– Twilight empieza a mover varios aparatos para que Dark los usara y así saber sus condiciones físicas, entre varios descansos que se le otorgaron a Dark conversaron breve mente de varios asuntos distintos, Spike había entrado a la habitación con una gran cantidad de comida para Dark una bes que Fluttershy se había retirado, pasaron un par de horas probando a Dark en resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y reflejos. Twilight cada bes se emocionaba más al saber las diferencias de los resultados obtenidos por Dark –

Twilight: sorprendentes, – analizando las hojas de la libreta con otra que tenia a su lado – según los resultados de todas las pruebas que te e echo has superado las condiciones de los Ponys comunes e incluso la de los guardias de diferentes grados

Spike: pero eso ya lo sabíamos, me avías dicho que él era un guardia real y según las chicas también era un capitán, y vimos como aplasto a la guardias de la princesas

Twilight: ya lose Spike,– voltea a verlo y le muestra los resultados – solo que estos resultados superan un poco a los de Shining armor

Dark: ¿Quién es Shining armor? Creo que me dijiste algo el otro día

Twilight: Shining armor es mi hermano, el esposo de la princesa Cadence y está gobernando el imperio de cristal

Dark: cierto, los nuevos gobernantes del imperio… me pregunto si ¿asistirán al evento de mañana?

Twilight: ¿invitaste a mi hermano al evento?

Dark: claro, la invitación fue dada a todos los seres importantes de Equestria

Twilight: ¿qué puede ser tan importante para reunirnos a todos nosotros?

Dark: lo sabrás mañana, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa

–Dark esperaba que la insistencia de Twilight por respuestas le callera enzima pero esta nunca llego, en cambio Twilight estaba mui feliz, tanto que daba brinquitos, Dark al extrañarle el comportamiento de Twilight se acercó a Spike –

Dark: ¿sabes porque se puso así?

Spike: es que últimamente no ha podido ver a su hermano ni a su familia por todas las cosas que han pasado y todo eso de ser princesa

Dark: ya veo, de seguro ama su familia

–Dark saca una pequeña sonrisa pero al mirar a Spike su sonrisa desaparece al percatarse que Spike no estaba alegre –

Dark: Spike ¿todo bien?

Spike: no… no lose… hace mucho tiempo que no tenía estos pensamientos acerca de mi familia, porque no tenían respuestas, pero ahora estas aquí, el único Pony que puede saber acerca de todas mis dudas está parado junto a mí,– empieza a mover sus garras una contra los otras nervioso – no sé cómo sentirme, alegre porque por fin tendré respuestas o asustado por lo que valla a veraguar, no sé qué debería hacer

Dark: – toca el hombro de Spike para tener su atención – Spike tranquilo cálmate un instante bien, – Spike respira tranquilo – excelente, mira se lo que se siente no saber nada del pasado, solo mírame, he estado fuera de Equestria por mucho tiempo sin saber nada, tuve que dejarlo todo, amigos, compañeros, muchos ponys importantes para mí, por eso se por lo que sufres, yo también tenía esas dudas antes de regresar, poderme encontrar con todos o ya los había perdido a todos, por eso que cuando te diga todo lo que se esperó que estés preparado para cualquier cosa y no te preocupes todos tus seres queridos estarán con tigo está claro

Spike: claro – asiente con la cabeza un poco más animado – y cuando piensas decirme

Dark: cuando estés listo… en un par de años o siglos

– Twilight se había olvidado de todo por el aviso de la visita de su hermano y estaba muy concentrada, elaboro una lista de las cosas que pudiera hacer cuando se hermano y su familia llegaran mañana, hasta que un escándalo la distrajo y al voltear ve como Spike le gritada a Dark mientras este se reía, después de un rato todo se tranquilizó, una vez que Twilight le hizo un par de pruebas más a Dark decidieron que ya era suficiente por el día ya que se podía notar el atardecer, y después de un taro que Twilight analizaba todas las pruebas que hizo decidieron cenar, después Spike le mostro todo el castillo a Dark para que pudiera familiarizarse, ya pasando las horas los tres se despidieron para poder descansar, Twilight y Spike fueron a los respectivos cuartos para dormir mientras Dark paseaba por el castillo

Dark: interesante castillo tengo que admitirlo, pero tengo una sensación extraña desde la mañana, lago tiene este castillo que es diferente – Dark avanza por los pasillos asta estar frente una puerta muy grande que indica un cuarto importante – valla pero que tenemos aquí, lo que siento es más fuerte detrás de esta puerta Spike ya me había mostrado esta habitación pero no estuve mucho tiempo, bueno como la reunión se hará en esta habitación supongo que podría arreglarlo para que todo esté preparado – Dark adre la puerta de la habitación – pero mira que tenemos aquí, que interesante, pero no tengo tiempo para distraerme primero tengo que arreglar este lugar

–Dark entra en la habitación mientras la puerta se sierra detrás de él, pero en esa basta noche él no era el único haciendo planes, en una cueva profunda en las pies de una montaña, después de unos instantes por la entrada de esa cueva aparece un pony de pelaje azul con una crin celeste con puntas negras, entro en la cueva des pues de caminar unos pasos, es rodeado por barias criaturas que el conocía

¿? 1: Vine para reportarme a nuestra Señora

Las creaturas se apartaron de su camino, después de caminar por una sesión de túneles entra en una caverna, donde se encontraba un grupo de las mismas criaturas hablando entre sí en los costados de la caverna y una que era superior a todos que estaba colocada en el fondo de la caverna, rápidamente el pony se coloca en el centro y ase una reverencia

¿? 1: Mi Señora vine para reportarle, no a ávido cambios en el pueblo, también que los vigilantes no han detectado nada interesante de nuestros objetivos, pero dicen que un nuevo pony ha estado ayudándolas, dicen que podía ser una amenaza por barias observaciones, pero yo creo que es algo insignificante que no merece su atención

– el pony estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una yegua apareció por la entrada de la caverna era una pony terrestre de pelaje blanco y su melena era negro y lacio, su cutie mark eran dos plumas azules cruzadas, rápidamente se puso en reverencia frente a la superiora, todos le miraron fijamente cuando hablo

¿? 2: mi Señora – suspira profundamente – es información importante de pony nuevo – la sombra central ase una señal para que continúe – se trata de un pony negro, me contaron que paso un día con cada objetivo, y demostró que podía hacer barias cosas semejantes a los objetivos, fuerza, destreza, inteligencia y comunicación con otros seres, no le diría esto si no pensara que es peligroso, pero… parece que tiene una relación con el dios del caos

–rápidamente se empezaron a escuchar uno susurros y quejas por parte de todos los seres que habían en la caverna, pero se detuvieron cuando le figura central se acercó al pony y le hablo–

¿Superiora?: y dime porque algo tan importante como alguien que conoce al dos de caos no merecía mi atención – lo mira directa mente – dime que más sabes

–el pony no quería decir nada, así que bajo la cabeza pero la yegua hablo primero

¿? 2: yo estaba cerca cuando paso, el pony uso al dios del caos para atraparlo – el pony mira con odio a la yegua ya que ser atrapado de esa manera era humillante – y le dio un mensaje para usted mi Señora

¿Superiora?: en serio y ¿podías decirme cual era el mensaje?

¿? 2: si, sus exactas palabras fueron, que tiene 7 días y que solo traiga 6 regalos con ella orden de Dark Ink

–al escuchar esas palabras se empezaron a escuchar murmullos por todas partes hasta que el pony se levantó y hablo –

¿? 1: mi señora, no dejare que un pony la ofenda de esa manera, quien se cree que es para ordenarle a usted, si me diera permiso quiero mostrarle su lugar a ese pony

–no se escuchó nada por un instante hasta que una risa fue aumentando leve mente, todos vieron que la risa venia de la Superiora –

¿Superiora?: jajajajaja no meajas reír jajajaja crees que eres capaz de vencerlo jajajaja que inútil jajaja – todos quedaron confundidos por la reacción de la superiora hasta que dejo de reír – jejeje bueno si es real mente el, tenemos que estar preparados, lo bueno es que faltan algunos días mas

¿? 2: mi señora, el mensaje fue dado hace días la reunión será en el amanecer

–no se escuchó nada por unos instantes, hasta que solo se escuchó un tremendo azore y el pony salía volando asta estrellarse contra la pares de la caverna –

¿Superiora?:¡SAQUEN A ESE INSECTO DE MI VISTA Y PREPAREN TODO PRAR LA REUNION!… ¡AHORA!

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


	10. Reunión parte 1

**hola a todos y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta agradable historia perdón con la demora pero estibe actualizando los primeros 2 capítulos y corrigiendo algunos errores otro aviso no podre estar publicando tan seguido como antes pero lo intentare mínimo una ves al mes xD, no olviden que pueden dejar sus reviews con su apoyo y buenas criticas perdón con la ortografía es que soy muí malo en ello así que pido disculpas, sin más que decir aquí esta el capítulo de hoy**

 **CAPÍTULO 10: Reunión parte 1**

– Twilight y Dark están sentados en las bancas de la estación del tren, mientras esperan el primer tren que viene del imperio de cristal, Twilight revisa por veinteava bes su lista de actividades de ese día, mientras Dark acomoda su túnica que Rarity le había reparado, para taparse mientras se acomoda en la banca

Dark: Twilight me puedes repetir ¿porque tenemos que esperar en la estación del tren?

Twilight: pues… - voltea y mira a Dark - para dar una buena primera impresión es la primera bes que te encuentras con ellos y la primera impresión es algo importante

Dark: eso ya lo sé lo que quiero sabes es ¿Por qué tuvimos que esperar en la estación del tren… por 3 Horas?

Twilight: pues para evitar problemas ¿Qué tal si llegan temprano? – regresa su mirada a la lista - Uno nunca sabe

Dark: claro – desvía la mirada a los rieles y la estación – como no se me ocurrió ante – cuando da un vistazo rápido lo único que ve es una pelota de ramas rodando y el pony de la taquilla dormido – claro llegaran 3 horas antes… cuando todavía ni siquiera está abierto – se acomoda y se recuesta en la banca – ¿porque no me quede en el castillo con Spike?

Twilight: porque tú hiciste la invitación y tienes que cumplir con lo que conlleva… además con las órdenes de Celestia tenías que estar cerca de nosotras para vigilarte

Dark: ya se me hacía raro que Spike nos diera un sándwich cuando nos fuimos… ese lagarto me las pagara cuando regrese por no alertarme y solo decir "Adiós y suerte"

Twilight: oye no es tan malo estar aquí

Dark: eso ya no importa… - Twilight lo voltea a ver y se percata que las orejas de Dark se mueven – ya están llegando

– Twilight y Dark se acomodan para recibir a sus invitados, pero antes de eso Twilight voltea para que Dark no lo vea y aparece rápidamente una libreta escribe en ella y la desaparece, Dark la observa y se acerca

Dark: enserio… tienes una libreta con mi información y acabas de escribir en ella

Twilight: ... tal vez – Dark la mira directa mente –…bueno si… solo quiero tener todos los detalles posibles… te molesta

Dark: la verdad… no – Twilight se emociona – pero no pienso seguir haciendo pruebas para que me analices sin motivo, ya tuviste un día entero para eso

– después de unos segundos el tren ase su parada, de las puertas salen dos Guardias que parecían estar hechos de cristal, con una reverencia dejan pasar a los soberanos del imperio que venían detrás de ellos, eran tres ponys, el primero en salir fue un unicornio de pelaje blanco, su crin es azul con mechones celestes y su cutie mark es un escudo azul con tres estrellas en la parte superior de color celestes y en el escudo en su centro tiene una estrella de seis picos color rosa, detrás e el apareció una Alicornio de pelaje rosa, su crin era de varios tonos, violeta oscuro, rosa y oro pálido, su cutie mark es un corazón de cristal con dos adornos de oro a los lados, y la última pony en salir que estaba en una cuna que era levitado por la yegua, es una bebe Alicornio de pelaje gris magentoso claro con matices de fucsia grisáceo pálido claro y su crin es un degradado de cereza claro a violeta grisáceo con rayas azul claro ártico, Twilight al verlos se acercó rápida mente a saludar

Twilight: hola Shining Armor – le da un abraso al corsel – hola Cadence – la da un abraso a la yegua – me alegra de verlos

Cadence: a nosotros también nos alegra verte Twilight – se separa de Twilight y le entrega la cuna – pero la que más extraño a su tía favorita es ella

Twilight: o pequeña Flurry Heart – la saca de la cuna para cargarla – yo también te extrañe – mientras juego con lo bebe esta da un par de estornudos – oh parece que está enferma

Shining: tranquila Twi, no pasara nada malo como la primera vez – le da una pequeña sonrisa –… bueno no mientras no use magia por su cuenta

Cadence: pero tranquila, mientras este en la cuna no ay que temer – agarra a su hija y la coloca en la cuna – ya que lo pienso, ¿no es un inconveniente que la hayamos traído verdad?

Twilight: claro que no ¿Por qué lo seria? – Le sonríe por un momento y luego desaparece la sonrisa – oh claro la reunión por poco y lo olvido por la emoción

Shining: ¿hay un problema Twi? Porque si no puede, podemos dejar a cargo a los guardias un rato

Twilight: no…no es eso – voltea y mira a Dark con una sonrisa – ¿puede asistir verdad?

Dark: claro – se acerca al grupo y ase una reverencia – es un placer conocer a los actuales gobernantes del imperio de cristal – se levanta – déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Dark Ink y soy el que organizo esta reunión

Cadence: es un placer conocerlo, y espero no molestarlo con esto, déjeme me presento

Dark: no es necesario su majestad, Twilight me ha informado previa mente de barias cosas y con respecto a la pequeña princesa puede asistir a la reunión – mira a la pequeña y ella le sonríe y estornuda – que tierna, bueno si está todo listo podemos continuar, quisiera evitar llamar la atención de los ponys

Shining: claro, andando entonces

\- El grupo avanzo asía el castillo sin ninguna inconveniencia, Shining y Dark están el frente del grupo solo haciendo una discusión vaga, mientras Twilight y Cadence cuidan a Flurry Heart, después de unos minutos ya todos estaban cerca del castillo, todos pudieron percatarse de dos carruajes reales estacionados a un lado del castillo, las Princesas y las chicas junto con las potrillas ya estaban esperando junto a la entrada, cuando vieron al grupo se acercaron y todos se saludaron todos entraron al castillo y fueron donde se llevaría acabo la reunión

Dark: ya llegamos por favor todos pasen – todos entraron – aquí se llevará acabo la reunión

\- era una habitación grande, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una gran mesa de cristal a su alrededor ay seis sillas de cristal con una marca cada una y una más pequeña al castado de una silla, del techo cuelgan raíces de un árbol con decoraciones de diferentes jemas y la habitación esta rodeado de barias ventanas amplias para que pase la luz

Twilight: ¿estás seguro? – Mira la habitación – esta es la sala del trono solo tiene nuestras siete sillas y el mapa de toda Equestria

Dark: si este es el lugar por favor entren y hagan algo de espacio para terminar los preparativos – todos hicieron caso entraron y se separaron para que tuviera espacio – bien solo necesito una cosa más, necesito algo de

Pinkie: ¡cúbranse todos!

– todos voltean y ven a Pinkie tirarse al suelo, detrás de ella la pequeña Flurry Heart que volaba, sostiene un dulce con su magia mientas reía, en eso se nota como empieza a respirar profundo, todas las Prinsesas rápidamente hicieron un escudo mágico para evitar ser dañadas, al estornudar una gran cantidad de magia fue liberada fue directa mente a un grupo pero gracias a los escudos este reboto barias beses hasta que se dirigió a un grupo que no estaban cerca de ninguna protección y estaban algo despistados

Applejack: ¡Apple Bloom!

Rarity: ¡Sweetie belle!

Rainbow: ¡Scootaloo!

Twilight: ¡Fluttershy!

Spike: ¡Cuidado!

\- Fluttershy rápidamente se acerca a las portillas para protegerlas, mientras las niñas no se mueven por el miedo, Fluttershy ve como la gran cantidad de energía se acerca rápida mente, en eso Dark que está cerca se coloca frente a ellas y extiende por completo sus alas y la túnica queda completamente abierta y el recibe el impacto, Dark es arrastrado unos pocos centímetros asía atrás mientras la túnica es destruida por completo sin dejar rastro, después de eso la energía disminuye rápidamente y este desaparece por completo, después de que todo haya terminado, el cuerpo de Dark estaba rodeado de varios rayos de energía pero desaparecieron rápida mente, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido dentro de la abitasion

Dark: ah… eso estuvo enérgico jejeje… - mira como nadie reacciona – eh… están todos bien…

Todos: … … …

Rainbow: eso… fue… ¡ASONBROSO!

\- después de eso todos racionaron rápida mente, las pequeñas se dirigieron con sus respectivas hermanas para tranquilizarse el miedo con la ayuda de Pinkie, Shining Armor, Cadence y las Princesas se reunieron para colocar a Flurry Heart en la cuna, Twilight y Spike se acerca a Fluttershy para ayudarla a recuperarse, después de un momento todos se reúnen más tranquilos

Dark: todos bien – todos asienten con la cabeza – excelente entonces continuemos

Twilight: espera… no entiendo ¿cómo lo hiciste? – todos lo miran esperando una respuesta -

Dark: ¿hacer qué? Twilight no comprendo

Twilight: cómo pudiste detener toda esa energía, cómo pudiste desaparecer esa cantidad de energía

Dark: fácil… no lo ice…

Luna: creo que quieren saber más que solo eso – todos le prestan atención – Dark es algo diferente a los ponys

Dark: claro… mi encanto es mortal – ase una pequeña sonrisa mostrando un colmillo y usa su ala para golpearse la barbilla – jejeje y sobre todo no soy un pony común en ningún sentido

Twilight: si, eso ya lo sabemos la mayoría de nosotros, pero eso no explica que paso

Dark: Twilight sé que quieres respuestas pero este no es el momento, solo te diré que es algo que puedo hacer

Twilight: bien, pero tendrás que responder muchas preguntas

Dark: una vez arreglado eso pasemos a preparar la reunión, por favor chicas Necesito que se sienten en sus lugares - todas las chicas fueron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, cuando se sentaron las marcas de las sillas se iluminaron y la mesa se ilumina haciendo aparecer un mapa de toda Equestria - muy bien, el resto haga lo mismo que yo

\- Dark se coloca junto a Fluttershy, lentamente se acercó a la mesa y puso su casco en la mesa, después de unos segundos unos fragmentos de cristal aparecieron y crearon una nueva silla con la cutie mark de Dark justo donde estaba, se hizo un silencio por unos instantes hasta que la voz de las potrillas por la emoción regresó a todos a la realidad y rápidamente las potrillas hicieron lo mismo junto a las sillas de sus respectivas hermanas, Shining y Cadence se pusieron junto a Twilight Y por último cuando Luna estaba a punto de colocar su casco junto al de los demás se detuvo cuando Celestia colocó su casco junto a ella dándole una sonrisa, Luna se apartó y se colocó del otro lado junto a Dark y todos se sentaron, hubo un largo silencio hasta que alguien hablo -

Twilight: ¿Pero cómo es esto posible?, ¿Cómo lograste hacer esto?, ¿cómo supiste hacerlo?

Dark: crees que estuve aquí toda la noche sin hacer nada Jajaja, la verdad Yo también me sorprendí cuando descubrí la magia de este lugar y cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que este lugar y todo del Castillo están conectados con el árbol de la armonía eso lo hizo fácil

Applejack: espera un segundo de tamaño pony, estás diciendo que ¿conoces el árbol de la armonía y puedes controlar cosas del Castillo? –Dark asiente con la cabeza –baya

Twilight: pensé que sólo Star Swirl El Barbado sabía Cómo usar el mapa y la magia del árbol

Dark: Así que el anciano sigue vivo después de tanto tiempo, porque no me sorprende eso, también explica porque sentí su magia y me pregunto ¿Qué abra pasado con los demás? – se pone un casco en su barbilla -

Twilight: espera también ¿conoces a Star Swirl?

Dark: Twilight olvidas que tengo la misma edad que las princesas,

Shining: espera, ¿Tienes la misma edad que las princesas? - observa de pies a cabeza a Dark - ¿Qué clase de pony eres?

Dark: como dije antes no soy un pony común en ningún sentido, pero si le interesa saber más Twilight tiene una libreta, Con toda la información que ha obtenido hasta ahora - todos miran a Twilight con una libreta en la mesa escribiendo en ella - vez... muy bien sin más interrupciones continuamos con la reunión aunque nos falten miembros... olvídenlo ya llegaron

\- todos voltean a su alrededor preguntándose ¿Quiénes faltan?, de repente las puertas se abren llamándola atención de todos, en las puertas se pueden ver a seis ponys con una armadura verde simulando ser hojas, pero se veía que eran de Gran resistencia, las armaduras les cubrían gran parte de la cabeza, torso y cascos estos ponys cuando entran a la sala se hacen a un lado revelando que atrás de ellos venían otros dos yeguas, una de ellas es una pony terrestre de pelaje blanco y su melena es negro, su cutie mark son dos plumas azules cruzadas y la otra era una unicornio de pelaje amarillo y su melena es gris oscuro su cutie mark es una corona de hojas con flores negras a su alrededor esta yegua portaba una tiara de diamantes y un vestido verde con detalles dorados, uno de los guardias se quita el casco y revela que es un pony Terrenal de pelaje azul con una melena celeste con puntas negras se adelantó y dijo –

¿?1: Por favor, todos saluden a nuestra gran señora – hace una reverencia hacia la unicornio – mi señora

¿Superiora?: hola a todos – hace una pequeña reverencia – perdón por el retraso

Dark: no ay problema – se levanta de la silla y se acerca a la unicornio – apenas íbamos a comenzar, pero puedo preguntar ¿porque llegó tarde? Envié un mensaje ase días para evitar estos conflictos

¿Superiora?: lo siento mucho, apenas fui avisada anoche de esta reunión porque alguien – voltea a ver al guardia y este se pone nervioso – no quería que me enterara del pequeño problema que causo

Twilight: espera… ese… ¿no es el pony que trajo Discor el otro día? – al escuchar esto el guardia se pone en firmes ocultando sus nervios y odio –… si es el mismo

Dark: pero entonces ¿Quién te aviso de la reunión?

¿Superiora?: fue ella – ase un gesto con su casco apuntando a la otra yegua que estaba junto a ella – ella estuvo presente en el evento y fue ella la que entrego el mensaje aun estando en contra de su puesto

Dark: y ¿puedo saber tu nombre?… para saber a quién agradecer

¿?2: Mi… mi… mi nombre es Feather Cross… pero me dicen Cross – agacha la cabeza – y no tiene que agradecer solo era mi trabajo

Dark: insisto pero después hablaremos de eso, tengo otra pregunto – mira a la unicornio y levanta una seje – ¿porque traes eso puesto?

¿Superiora?: ¿Qué? apoco me queda mal este vestido o la tiara es demasiado

Rarity: tonterías querida, ese vestido se dé fabuloso

Dark: no me refiero al vestido, ¿porque estas así?

¿Superiora?: bueno la última vez que estuve en Equestria… - desvía la mirada a un lado – digamos que no me fui con buenos términos

Dark: si ya me contaron barias cosas que pasaron – niega con la cabeza – bueno cambiando de tema ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

¿Superiora?: por su puesto – ase un gesto y el guardia de antes se acercó – míralos por ti mismo, son los mejores regalos que tengo

Shining: enserio valla – mira la armadura del pony – interesante, ¿de que esta echo esa armadura? parece que es muy flexible y supongo que podría resistir el ataque de una espada por un buen tiempo

¿?1: Señora ¿no creo que tengamos que darle solo así nuestras mejores armaduras?

¿Superiora?: claro que no – el soldado respira tranquilo – tú eres el regalo no la armadura

\- todo quedo en un silencio por unos instantes hasta que un grito rompió ese silencio

¿?1: ¡QUUEEE! Señora debe de estar bromeando, quiere que obedezca ordenes de este… - mira a Dark rápida mente - esta cosa, tiene que estar bromeando

Dark: jejeje que divertido – mira al soldado – ¿cuál es tu nombre y rango soldado?

¿?1: No te importa - el pony desvía la mirada por un rato hasta que siente una mirada asesina voltea y era la mirada de su señora la que lo amenazaba a muerte y responde con miedo - Shooting Star, capitán de la principal guardia de mi señora

Dark: baya es un rango muy elevado mmmm – mira a todos los guardias por un momento y a las yeguas – sabes que… esto me anda alterando un poco, quiero hablar directa mente – mira a todos en la mesa – bien ya que todos estamos presentes empecemos con este evento como primera regla el enfrenta miento o peleas físicas o mágicas están prohibidos – observa a cada uno mientas asienten – bien, segundo esta prohibido las magias de ilusión o transformación de cualquier tipo – todos asienten – excelente solo faltan ustedes y no se preocupen si alguien ase algo yo me encargare del problema

Shooting: mi señora no tiene que hacerlo

\- solo pasaron unos segundos cuando la unicornio ilumino su cuerno y sus ojos empezaron a brillar ambos demostraban un destello verde en el piso apareció un circulo con destellos verdes y la empezaron a rodear lenta mente su cuerpo enpeso a cambiar su pelaje cambio a Negro grisáceo, su melena cambio a un azul opaco le aparecieron unas alas de insecto su cuerno se había deformado pero también partes de su cuerpo tuvieron cambios como melena, cola y cascos tenían orificios, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por ver quién era en realidad la unicornio nadie hiso nada hasta que de repente todos los presentes se levantaron preparados Chrysalis, Cadence, Shining Armor y Twilight prepararon majia rapoda mente para un ataque mientras el resto de las chicas protegían a las niñas, los guardias rápida mente se pusieron frente a su Señora para protegerla junto con su acompañante y Dark solo estira si ala para bloquear el punto medio de ambos grupos, pero solo había una pony que no se movió y no hiso ningún movimiento

Dark: ¡Quietos! – nadie hiso ningún movimiento - baya esto se animó más rápido de lo que pensé, al parecer aun te recuerdan Chrysalis – mira a todos los presentes que tenían odio o miedo en sus miradas – bien ya que estamos atentos quero repetir la primera regla nada de peleas

Celestia: a que estás jugando Dark ¿porque la trajiste a ella aquí?

Dark: ese es un asunto por la que organice esta reunión, pero necesito que se calmen

Rainbow: calmarnos ¿sabes quién es ella o lo que a echo?

Dark: si, Twilight me ha contado barias cosas – quita su ala – pero no se atreverá hacer algo, bueno sigamos con lo que estaba

Shining: como sabes que no tiene planeado nada para capturarnos o enfrentarnos

Chrysalis: creme que si tuviera un plan no estaríamos ablando ahora y estarías sumergido en una capsula de sueño o alguna prisión, además no me atrevería a desafiar a Dark

Shining: ¿Qué?... ¿porque?

Chrysalis: Por un motivo personal que no te interesa

Shining: responde a la pregunta Chrysalis

Chrysalis: oblígame pony – ilumina un poco su cuerno – crees que podrás enfrentarme

Celestia: no te dejare escapar esta vez

Chrysalis: vamos Celestia la última vez que nos enfrentamos yo te gane

Dark: ¡SUFISIENTE! – azota un casco contra el suelo – bien ya que tengo su atención si alguien rompe la primera regla yo mismo me encargare de ese pony y no se lo recomiendo a nadie – inmediata mente todos dejaran de usar magia – bien… en que me quede antes de todo esto… claro los guardias – dark mira a los guardias que estaban algo alterados por lo que acaba de ocurrir – bien portavoz el resto quite su transformación – de inmediato todos los guardias y la acompañante fueron rodeados por una ráfaga de energía y todos rebelan su verdadera forma eran similares a Chrysalis su pelaje esa negro grisacio alas de insecto y un cuerno algo filoso ninguno tenía melena a excepción de la yegua ella tiene una melena rojo pálido – Cross ¿cuál es tu puesto?

Cross: información y comunicación de Ponyville… - baja la cabeza tímidamente - soy la novata del grupo de vigilancia

Dark: en resumen eres una mensajera novata – ella asiente lentamente – es un puesto algo bajo… que te parece subir de puesto como recompensa

Cross: eso sería estupendo ¿pero a cuál?

Dark: yo me encargo… capitán de un paso al frente - Shooting Star lo dudaba pero sintió la mirada de Chrysalis y obedeció – por favor póngase junto a Cross – el obedeció – bien Cross podías ponerte en el lugar del capitán – ella obedece – listo ya terminamos felicidades a ambos

Shooting: ¿terminamos? Pero no hizo nada solo nos cambió de lugares

Dark: te equivocas hice más que eso ¿quién puede desarme que fue lo que paso?

Shooting: como dije solo nos cambió de lugares

Crooss: es... es… espere – empieza a titubear y Dark le da una sonrisa – según nuestras normas un mensajero debe de estar ha lado de nuestra señora y un capitán frente su grupo – Shooting al percatarse que se trataba se enojó mucho - no solo nos cambió de lugar sino que nos ¿cambio de puesto?

Dark: valla que eres lista jajajaja felicidades por el ascenso a capitana

Shooting: tu como puedes burlarte de nosotros de esta manera, tú no tienes podes sobre nosotros, ¿porque tendríamos que acerté caso?

Dark: Chrysalis… - ella lo mira - … puedo

Chrysalis: claro

Dark: ya la oíste, mensajero

Shooting: pero mi señora porque le da tanta libertad a esta cosa,

Chrysalis; respeta las decisiones de tu superior

Shooting: ¿superior? Que calce de puesto puede tener esta coso

Chrysalis: él es ¡TU REY!

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


	11. Reunión parte 2

**Hola ha todos no ay escusa por lo de la tardanza, solo pido su perdón y que disfruten el capitulo xD**

 **CAPÍTULO 11: Reunión parte 2**

Todos: ¡REY! – todos miraron a Dark sorprendidos y el con una sonrisa triunfal

Dark: ya la oíste, yo soy tu… - empieza a analizar lo que escucho - … espera… Rey… – mira a Chrysalis con dudas – no recuero haber aceptado ser Rey, ni siquiera estamos juntos,

Chrysalis: eso puede arreglarse – hace una sonrisa –

Dark: buen intento Chrysalis, pero eso no pasara, sigue intentando

Shooting: mi señora, debe de estar bromeando, ¿cómo es que esta cosa es el Rey?, ni siquiera debería estar permitido que sea Rey, los nuestros nunca lo aceptarían

Dark: si, yo ¿tengo la misma pregunta y dudas?

Chrysalis: ¿alguien puede responderle a nuestro Rey?

Cross: … … bueno según las leyes que poseemos, ningún changeling puede asumir el trono sin una pareja y en caso que el futuro gobernante no encontrara pareja, el puesto se le otorgaría a alguien de confianza de parte del gobernante y que tenga un gran cargo o un título importante para asumir el cargo, hasta que se encuentre a la verdadera pareja del gobernante… y ya que nuestra señora no tiene pareja es lo única forma… o eso creo

Chrysalis: excelente, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?

Twilight: que interesante – todos voltean y ven como anota cosas en la libreta – pero Dark ¿qué tipo de cargo o Titulos tienes?

Dark: no me gusta usar Titulos, sino es total mente innecesario, mmmm… no recuerdo que eso existiera antes

Chrysalis: claro que estaba, fue legal unos minutos antes que aceptaras el cargo que poses y con eso te volviste el Rey

Dark: enserio, todo eso solo pera que este a tu lado – Chrysalis le da una sonrisa y Dark suelta un respiro profundo – as echo peores cosas por menos, bien hablaremos de esto después y recuérdame mantenerte lejos de Discord que solo me fastidia con sus planes caóticos

Chrysalis: pero esto no fue idea de Discord… la idea de esto fue de Luna - todos miran a Luna que estaba tranquila sin haberse movido de su asiento – ¿no es así Luna?

Luna: oye, dijiste que no lo mencionarías nunca – voltea para no verlos directamente – además no estamos aquí para hablar de esto

Dark: ustedes dos nunca se detienen – suelta orto respiro – arreglaremos esto en otro momento, díganme quien tiene hambre – nadie hiso un movimiento hasta que tres pequeños cascos se levantaron y fueron las potrillas – excelente por favor todos tomen asiento nuevamente – Dark guio a Chrysalis y le explicó como creas su asiento, ella lo creo entre Dark y Luna mientras esta la veía con odio y en respuesta se sacan la lengua entre ambas, los Guardias y el mensajero se acomodaron cerca de Chrysalis y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados – antes de empezar con la reunión oficial, me gustaría que se relajaran con una pequeña merienda… Discord

Discord:- aparece junto a Dark con un atuendo de mesero con su traje, su bigote y un mandil – yeguas y corceles por favor mantengan cascos y otras extremidades fuera del aria de trabajo, servicios Discord les da la bienvenida y por favor absténgase de comentarios hasta el final del servicio – Discord aplaude y barios cubiertos, platos, tazas, etc, aparecen volando alrededor de la mesa creando un pequeño espectáculo antes de que todo este servido y aparecieran diferentes bocadillos como pastelillos, botanas, dulces, etc, y al terminar Discord vuelve a aplaudir – por favor disfruten los bocadillos y recuerden…- chasquea sus dedos y regresa a la normalidad - que yo soy el dios del caos no un organizador de eventos o un sirviente… Dark

Dark: si, si, si, - agita su casco ignorando a Discord - perdiste la apuesta, no seas mal perdedor – agarra un pedazo de pastel y lo muerde – delicioso,

\- al ver que no había pasado nada raro con la comida los demás empezaron a probar variedad de los bocadillos, debes en cuando una que otra conversación se lograba escuchar entre los presentes,

Dark: Chrysalis – ella voltea - ¿Por qué te dicen señora o superiora? No eres su Reina

Chrysalis: cómo puedo ser una Reina sin Reino, además siendo buscada, tenía que esconderme

Dark: supongo, otro tema señorita Rarity, ya tiene lo que le pedí

Rarity: por supuesto querido, lo deje en uno de los cuartos, lo traeré enseguida, si me disculpan – se levanta y sale de la habitación

Luna: puedo saber ¿qué le pediste? a la señorita Rarity,

Dark: lo veras pronto

Rarity: ya regrese – entra por la puerta rápida mente, se acerca a Dark y deja una caja frente a el – batalle mucho asiéndolos pero creo que hice un buen trabajo –

Dark: - abre la caja y saca un diamante de un color negro que tiene una figura muy específico – están perfectos Rarity gracias, por favor podrías repartirlos por mi

Rarity: claro querido

– Rarity agarra el diamante que tiene Dark y la caja para repartirlos, eran seis diamantes negros y cada uno tenía una figura diferente, al repartirlos se podía ver que las figuras eran muy conocidos para la mayoría ya que cada diamante era una réplica de los elementos de la armonía y fueron distribuidos a cada una de las chicas con su respectivo elemento –

Rainbow: valla – mira el diamante que le entregaron – ¿Por qué nos das esto?... no es que me queje ni nada

Dark: tómenlo como un regalo, puede que lo necesiten después, espero que les guste

Applejack: no me lo tomes mal compañero,- mira el diamante entre sus cascos - pero es algo extraño que nos entregues esto y sabiendo lo que paso en la granja, ¿tienes algo pensado para esto?

Dark: no te preocupes por eso, además ¿cómo va la granja?

Applejack: supongo que eso es un sí,… mucho mejor, tus Familiares son de mucha ayuda en la granja, gracias a ellos toda la familia ha tenido más tiempo para sus propios asuntos,

Apple Bloom: gracias a ellos eh pasado más tiempo con mis amigas

Dark: estupendo, y no falta mucho para que el santuario de frutos…

Twilight: espera, ¿Familiares?... ¿Qué Familiares?

Applejack: bueno veraz dulzura, no sé cómo funciona todo eso de ser parte vampiro, - mueve sus cascos simulando las alas - pero al parecer una gran parte si no es que todos los murciélagos vampiro del santuario son familiares de el – apunta a Dark que come una galleta – y también los controla como mascotas entrenadas o algo así

Twilight: fascinante – anota en la libreta - y ¿Cómo lograste eso?

Dark: es una larga historia, si es parte de porque estoy así… pero es muy triste y doloroso de recordar – su mirada se pierde en sus pensamientos por unos instantes y come otra galleta - ¿alguna otra pregunta?, antes de que empecemos la reunión

Chrysalis: si tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué tipo de diamante es? – Apunta al diamante de Fluttershy que es el más cercano estando al otro lado de Dark - Viniendo de ti, tiene que ser algo grande o valioso

Dark:… compruébalo tú misma si quieres saber

\- Chrysalis al saber que no le harían caso y más la pony mas temerosa del grupo, le pidió a Luna que la ayudara ya que ella también tenía interés, acepto y con amabilidad le pidió el diamante a Pinki que tenía a su lado, cuando Luna y Chrysalis por fin tuvieron uno de los diamantes frente de ella lo examinaron, lo vieron de un lado y del otro, pero cuando Luna intento levantarlo con magia esta desapareció sin haber movido el diamante, al percatarse de esto Chrysalis intento hacer lo mismo pero fue el mismo resultado, al pasar unos segundos ambas se quedaron estáticas sin hacer ningún ruido, parecía que hasta dejaron de respirar por unos instantes pero esto no fue pasado por alto y alguien rompió el silencio

Twilight: Princesa Luna… nos podría decir ¿qué tipo de cristal es?

Luna:… - se pone seria ni responder nada - …

Twilight:… ¿Luna?

Luna / Chrysalis:… Corazón Negro

Celestia: - al escuchar eso escupe él Te que estaba viviendo por el asombro - ¿QUE? – Rápida mente deja la taza en la mesa mientras mira a Dark - ¿Cómo es que tienes eso?

Dark: digamos que lo encontré, uno hace y encuentra muchas cosas cuando se es exiliado por mil años – mira a Celestia tranquilo mientras ella lo mira seria

Twilight: alguien me puede decir ¿qué es eso?

Rarity: yo sé de muchas piedras preciosas pero no había escuchado de un Corazón Negro

Shining: eso es comprensible ya que es más como un arma o artefacto mágico que joyería, pero no tengo más información al respecto

Applejack: pues tiene que ser algo peligroso para que las princesas se pusieran tan serias

Rainbow: enserio, ¿qué tanto peligro puede hacer esto?

Luna: ten cuidado con lo que pides Rainbow Dash – levanta el diamante – una pisca de esto es algo muy difícil de conseguir si no que imposible y cada una pose una gran pieza ahora

Chrysalis: y su poder es aterrador… - agarra el diamante que Luna son tenía para mirarlo más de cerca - digamos que con esa pisca y alguien que sepa usarla podría conquistar toda Equestria en unos Días… quizá horas

Celestia: el Corazón Negro tiene la capacidad de absorber la magia como lo hizo Tirek y usar la magia como un escudo o una protección igual de poderosa que el Corazón de Cristal - todo el cuarto quedo en silencio, todos miraron al diamante más cercano y rápidamente lo dejaron en la mesa – ¿Por qué traes algo tan peligroso?

Dark: no ay que temer, los Corazones Negros no son peligrosos… el cómo lo uses eso es otra historia,

Shooting: - se acerca discreta mente a Chrysalis y le susurra - mi señora si esos diamantes son tan poderosos ¿Por qué no los tomamos y lo usamos? Así venceremos a los ponys… … … ¿mi señora?

Dark: no te recomendaría hacer eso – Shooting se sorprende pero rápida mente se percata que Dark mueve su oreja demostrando que lo escucho y lo mira con odio – mientras estemos en la reunión o en mi presencia asegúrate de no hacer algo tonto como lo que acabas de decir o me veré forzado a intervenir

Shooting: ja, tú crees que te tengo miedo – salta para derivar a Dark pero lo esquiva retrocediendo un poco y en medio del ataque Dark lo muerde del cuello donde tenía parte de la armadura y lo mantiene fijamente mientras todos miran este repentino acto – ¡que! He déjame y pelea ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo? Estas mordiendo la armadura no podrás – un fuerte sonido metálico se escuchó – ¡AAAAAAAHHH! – Dark lo suelta, Shooting intenta mantenerse de pie pero cae al suelo sin poderse levantar, mira su armadura y tiene dos pequeños agujeros, luego mira a Dark – q… qu… ¿Qué hiciste?

Dark: te lo explicare, Twilight toma nota – Twilight ya estaba lista – los Corazones Negros o Tirek no son lo único que absorbe magia, los colmillos de una rasa de los Vampiros también pueden hacer eso, con mucha pero mucha practica algo que aprendí – muestra su colmillo – gracias a mi practica y el tiempo no solo puedo absorber magia también puedo sentirla

Twilight: espera, eso significa que ¿también absorbiste toda esa energía?

Chrysalis: y porque te sorprendes tanto, ya había dicho que es mi Rey

Luna:… si sabes que eso no dice absoluta mente nada de el ¿cierto?... bien chicas ¿que saben de el?

Twilight: haber… - mira las hojas de su libreta - … según mis notas es un pony vampiro, tiene la misma edad que las princesas que también las conoció cuando eran potrillas, los Familiares, y que fue un capitán de la guardia, también esta eso del árbol y los elementos pero nose como eso encaja en todo… aparte de eso nada solo datos de capacidades físicas y una que otra capacidad extra como los colmillos

Luna:… … … ¿enserio Dark? No les as dicho nada

Dark: sabes que odio los Titulos, y es lo único que tienen que saber por ahora

Luna: bien, solo les diré que es un pony muy importante tanto en política como en combate

Chrysalis: claro, por eso es que nadie tiene que tomar el mismo error que el – apunta a Shooting que sigue en el suelo – perderán

Rainbow: ja, no que mui poderosa y tú no podrías contra el jajaja

Twilight: Rainbow cállate o empeoraras todo

Rainbow: vamos Twilight de que te molestas, no puede hacer nada aunque quisiera porque esta Dark

Twilight: ese no es el problema déjame te explicó, si Chrysalis se enoja y ataca nosotras tendremos que responder y entonces Dark tendrá que intervenir ya que él es neutral

Rainbow:… ¿y? tenemos a las princesas – todos se dan un facehoof - ¿que?

Chrysalis: no eres la más lista ¿cierto?,

Twilight: Mira Rainbow te lo pondré fácil, Dark absorbe la magia entonces eso es casi inútil, solo nos quedaría los ataques físicos

Rainbow: si, ¿y?

Twilight:… recuerdas las Manticoras

Rainbow: si las recuerdo como podría olvidar toda esa capacidad de combate cualquiera que pele con él será aplastado… ya entiendo pero están las Princesas ¿pueden tener una oportunidad?

Luna: te lo explicare de este modo, aun que nos uniéramos todos contra Dark todos terminaríamos derrotados

Chrysalis: arle caso, ya lo hemos intentado antes… Celestia, Luna, Discor y yo en nuestro mejor momento y con todo lo que teníamos, en ese entonces

Dark: jejeje ya me acorde, aunque hicieron un gran esfuerzo se ganaron esas semanas de descanso

Luna: si, si a eso – apunta a Shooting que sigue en el suelo – se le dice descansar, por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo estará así?

Dark: la verdad – lo empieza a mover para intentar que reaccione – no tengo idea, tal bes me excedí un poco con el mensajero

Shooting: mué… re… te

Dark: ho mira si reacciona, estará bien en unos minutos – lo mueve un poco – tal vez horas, alguien podría moverlo – dos de los guardias llevan a Shooting Star a la pared para que repose – excelente, ya que estamos más calmados ya podemos empezar… Discord, - el nombrado que estuvo flotando de un lado a otro disfrutando de los bocadillos se coloca junto a Dark y con un chasquido desaparece todos los bocadillos y limpia la masa – bien tengo varios temas que mencionar así que pongan atención el primer punto es que… quiero mi puesto en la guardia

Luna: si,

Celestia: no,

Chrysalis: no me interesa

Dark: con la ceremonia de la Luna Roja

Luna: si,

Celestia: no,

Chrysalis: no me interesa

Dark: aquí en Ponyville

Luna: no

Celestia: no,

Chrysalis: no me interesa

\- nadie entendió lo que estaba pasando hasta que unas pequeñas garras aparecieron

Spike: disculpen, pero alguien podría informarnos al resto de nosotros ¿que está pasando?

Dark: claro pongan atención, la ceremonia de la Luna Roja es una ceremonia que solo pocos soldados Nocturnos realizan, ya que es como un juramento a la noche o en todo caso a la princesa Luna como sus fieles y leales soldados

Luna: es una ceremonia que solo los mejores soldados pueden realizar ya que también es una prueba peligrosa y muy difícil

Chrysalis: pero, ya avías echo esa ceremonia ¿para qué asarlo otra vez?

Dark: la ceremonia tiene muchos motivos diferentes, además fui exiliado y nadie me conoce

Celestia: ¿para qué quieres tu puesto?

Dark: pues no puedo entrenar ah soldados siendo un simple sibil y menos una nueva generación Oscura

Luna/Celestia/Chrysalis/Discord: ¿Qué?

 **bueno eso será todo por hoy no olviden comentar, asta la prosima lectura y que la luz de la Luna te proteja**


End file.
